Non Totus est Ut is Videor
by Linlaah
Summary: Not all is as it seems... a collection of unrelated Severus Snape/Hermione Granger drabbles. All titles based on songs, although none of these are actually song-fics.
1. A Dangerous Mind

(All characters belong to JKR.)

A Dangerous Mind

by Linlaah

As soon as Professor Severus Snape released his students from class they fled as though escaping from the most horrible thing in the world. This was probably due to the fact for the last hour the Potions Master had mercilessly drilled them on facts, ingredients, and anything else relating to the great art.

However, one student remained. As she made her way up to Professor Snape's desk she nibbled on her lower lip. It was a nervous habit she had developed years before, and at the moment, she was extremely nervous. Stopping in front of the large oak desk she took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

Looking up from the essay he was marking, Snape scowled. Hermione Granger, one of the three biggest banes of his existence. The bushy haired know-it-all Gryffindor. "What do you want, Miss Granger?" he asked, his ever-present sneer in place.

Hermione dove right in, not wanting to remain in the dungeons longer than she needed to to say what she had to say. "Professor, about the other night..." Her courage failed her then, and she found herself unable to speak.

Snape raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about? "If you aren't going to say anything, I have better things to do than watch you stand there."

"Oh! Um... about the other night, I wanted to thank you," she said quickly, blurting out the words.

"Thank me?" Snape questioned, not quite understanding what she was thanking him for. Had he done something to help her?

She nodded, her bushy brown hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Yes, for trying to save Harry, Ron, and I."

Oh, that. He hadn't had much of a choice at the time. Albus Dumbledore would have had his head if he had let Lupin kill three students. Or worse, bite them and make them werewolves as well. "I assure you, Miss Granger," he began, his tone clipped and emotionless, "that I did it for selfish reasons. Now get out before I take points."

With that he lowered his head, lank black hair falling forward, and returned to grading the sorry excuse for an essay in front of him. Two minutes later, Hermione was still standing before his desk. Snapping his head up, fully ready to yell at her, he froze. She was smiling... why in Merlin's name was the girl smiling? Had she lost her bloody mind?

"I know what you said isn't true, Professor," she said calmly, the smile still in place. "I know you're not as cold-hearted as you want everyone to believe."

Snape stared at her in silence, too shocked to say anything. Before he had a chance to retort the girl gave him one last smile before turning on her heels and scurrying out of the dungeon. He stared after her, not quite sure what to make of what had just occurred. Finally he decided that maybe she was just too smart for her own good.

_Hermione Granger... she has a dangerous mind indeed_, he thought, his lips quirked upward into the smallest of smiles.

* * *

A/N: This is the first story I've written in awhile, so reviews are really appreciated. I'll put the second one-shot up sometime in the next two days as well as another one-shot(not Harry Potter) that I'm writing right now.


	2. Mr Brightside

**AN: OK, so here is the next part of ****Non Totus est Ut is Videor. Sorry it took so long(anyone who was actually waiting for another chapter). Here is my short explanation: I broke my arm falling off a horse, and then about a week before the cast was supposed to come off I fell at the ice rink and broke my arm again! Yes, I am a complete idiot, and am probably one of the most clumsy people in the world. Anyway, needless to say, I wasn't ablewrite a thing. Anyway, I'm done talking now, so on to the story!**

Mr. Brightside

The essay I was writing was incredibly simple. Honestly, how could anyone assign a group of seventh year students an essay on werewolves? It was something that a third year could do without any trouble. In fact, she had done it in her third year, without any trouble whatsoever. I sighed. Professor Kent was definitely not the most... enthusiastic teacher. I swear, I think she literally takes all of the old lessons that have been taught over the years, and just modifies them a bit.

And so, the essay was really very simple. So simple in fact, that my thoughts wandered to an entirely different subject altogether as I worked on it.

_Professor Snape... What a strange man... he always seems so depressed, almost as if he doesn't even know how to be happy. _

"Hermione?"

_...but that can't be. Everyone knows how to be happy. OK, not everyone. No, that's wrong. Everyone Does know how to be happy... at least to a certain extent. That's just how the world works._

"Uh... Hermione?"

_But all the same, Professor Snape really isn't a very happy person. Not that I really know him well enough to--_

"HERMIONE!!!!!!!"

I blinked, and glared across the table at Ron. "What is it, Ronald? Can't you tell I'm working?"

"Yeah, right, working. If that's what you call spacing out for the past hour."

I looked down at the watch I'm wearing and rolled my eyes. "It's been five minutes, Ron. Five minutes. Can you honestly tell me that you're bored after... you know what, don't answer that. You can get bored after only five seconds." I sighed. "Look, I know that Harry has been spending a lot of time studying lately, so you've been bored."

Ron stared at me indignantly. "It's not my fault. You both have gone mad. Studying all the time."

"Well maybe Ronald, we both just want to do well on our NEWT's. Have you ever considered that?" From his expression I knew immediately that he hadn't. "What about studying yourself? Have you thought about that?"

He shrugged. "Thought about it." He stabbed a piece of potato with his fork, popped it into his mouth, and chewed noisily.

"And?"

"That's about it. I can always just copy off you later," he responded, bits of potato flying out of his mouth.

One bit landed on my piece of parchment and I grimaced. Just great.... taking the cloth napkin off my lap I wiped the potato off, before looking back at Ron. He really was going mad lately... just because Harry and I are studying. Honestly, it shouldn't be that big of a surprise for him. NEWT's are in six months, and he hasn't even touched a book. Although that doesn't honestly surprise me one bit.

"And another thing," Ron continued, again after taking another bite of food. "You haven't come to a single Quidditch game lately." He pointed an accusing finger at me, as though his words weren't enough.

I shudder as I watch more food come flying out of his mouth with each word. Hadn't anyone ever told him that he shouldn't talk and eat at the same time? I'm sure that I mentioned it before. Looks like that, among so many, many other things, didn't stick. I wanted to say 'Talk or eat Ron, talk or eat.'

Too bad I have too much class for that. "I've been busy. You know that I have been doing an apprenticeship with Professor Snape. That in addition to my schoolwork doesn't leave much time to watch Quidditch."

So OK, that was a half-lie. The apprenticeship did take up a lot of my time, but that wasn't the entire reason why I stopped going to watch Ron and Harry's games. I have never been interested in Quidditch, having always found it rather dull. And after you've seen so many games, they really can be rather extraneous. Besides, there are much more important things to do than waste a few hours of my time watching some silly game that can get rather predictable.

"But Hermione-"

"Look Ron, I am sorry. Really I am. I just can't help it!"

Ron heaved a heavy sigh, shrugged, and dug back into his food. As I watched him, I was strangely reminded of the way I had once seen a starving dog attack a piece of meat my parents gave it. My stomach lurched, and I quickly looked away. As I glanced up at the staff table, my eyes happened to lock with the almost black ones of Professor Snape. I froze under his intense gaze, and although I tried to look away, found that I couldn't.

His gaze stayed on me for what felt like an eternity, before his smoldering eyes flicked to Ron, who had just shoved an entire roll into his mouth, and was now proceeding to choke on it. Professor Snape looked back at me for a few more seconds, before returning his attention to Professor McGonnagal. Although I wasn't completely sure, I thought I saw a smirk of -- of amusement maybe? -- on his face.

I looked back at Ron, who had somehow managed to swallow the roll. I was amazed to see that he was now cramming in another roll. I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of pumpkin juice from my goblet to hide a smile. Although I did feel a bit sorry that he choked, I had to admit, it was all a bit funny. I glanced back up at Snape, and smiled.

_Maybe he does have a brightside after all._

**AN: To all of those who like Ron, I'm very sorry for the Ron-bashing that occured in this chapter. Anyway, please review!**


	3. Crush

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then Severus Snape would never have died, and Hermione would never have married Ron.**

Crush

It was the strangest feeling in the world.

...like someone was watching her.

However, whenever Hermione looked to see if the feeling was right, there was no one. After about the tenth time in an hour that she felt that way, Hermione whirled around, expecting to see someone behind her. But as always, there was no one there. A shiver ran down her spine and she quickly turned around. Why, or why, had she decided to go down to the lake by herself?

It really hadn't been the best idea that the young witch had ever had, now that she considered it. Looking up at the sky, Hermione shivered again. It was late, probably around midnight, and it was getting cold, as it always did this time of year. The full moon was the only light. If she wasn't so desperate to find the Moon Flower she needed for a potion, she never would have even considered coming out on a night like this.

Hermione knew she could cast a spell to give her more light, but she really didn't want to be discovered. Even though she was Head Girl, she didn't exactly have permission to wander the grounds at night.

Finally she reached the midnight blue waters of the lake, as well as the small field of flowers that had just began to bloom in the light of the moon. A smile crept onto her lips as she began to pick a few of the moon flowers. However, the smile vanished as she heard a crunching noise. She froze, afraid to move. There was that feeling again, and this time she could hear footsteps as well. She knew she should turn and run, but fear kept her from doing so.

Was it an animal? A person? Although an animal would be bad, the worst possible scenario would be that it was one of the Death Eaters who was still on the loose. She may be armed, but that didn't mean she was safe.

Suddenly Hermione felt a hand grab her shoulder and yank her to face the person. She let out a squeak of surprise, but immediately sighed in relief when she recognized the person who had a hold on her.

"Miss Granger, would you kindly inform me as to why you are out here on your own?" asked the silky voice of none other than Severus Snape, potions master extraordinaire.

"I-I was...looking for something..." Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the moon flowers still waiting to be picked.

Snape's gaze followed hers, and when he saw the flowers he sighed. _What a foolish girl_, he thought as he released her. "You do realize, Miss Granger, that if you were in need of moon flowers you could have asked me."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "I know sir, but... I didn't think you would want to spare any... not for the potion I need to make."

"And what potion may that be?" Snape asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

A flush came over the girl's cheeks. "Um... w-well, I want to make an Amortentia potion."

There was a bark of laughter from the man, and Hermione felt herself redden further. She hoped he couldn't see it in the dark.

"Miss Granger, an Amortentia potion? You?"

Hermione felt anger rise within her. Cocking her head to the side she glared up at him. "What's wrong with that? It's not for me, it's for..." She hesitated, wondering if she should say who the potion was really for.

Snape stared down his nose at her. "For who?"

"For... wasn't really the right word, I suppose... It's more that I know that potion will be on the NEWT, and I wanted to help Neville practice making it..." she admitted softly.

Snape sighed. She was out here alone trying to help Longbottom? He should have known it was something like that. Granger never did anything unless there was a good reason. "Miss Granger, despite your...." he paused, trying to come up with at least a somewhat kind word, "admirable intentions, you still should have come to me. Or at the very least brought Potter or Weasley with you. You know how dangerous it is to be out on your own."

Hermione hung her head. "I know sir, and I'm very sorry... it won't happen again, I promise."

Now Severus Snape was at a loss. He knew he should punish her, or at least take points from Gryffindor for her stupidity. Somehow though, he couldn't bring himself to do so. "Be sure that it doesn't," he told her.

"I won't! But um... professor, if you want, do you want to... help?" Hermione asked, feeling herself blush again, and cursing herself for showing her emotions so easily. "Only if it wouldn't be too much of a bother, of course," she added hurriedly.

Snape surveyed her coolly for a moment, wondering what she was up to. Why would she want his help? He thought all of the students hated him. _What a strange girl..._ Still though, he might as well help her. The sooner she finished her task, the sooner he could get her back to where she belonged and get back to the dungeons.

"Very well Miss Granger, if you insist."

And with that he bent down and began to carefully pluck the flowers from the ground. Hermione smiled brightly as she took resumed picking the flowers, filled with a sudden warmth. The best part of it was, the feeling of being watched was completely gone.


	4. My Sacrifice

**AN: Please don't hate me for this one! I was listening to this song by Creed, and this popped into my head. So this is depressing, especially in comparison to the others I've written so far. As always, nothing but the plot belongs to me.  
**

My Sacrifice

I hear a scream that makes my heart wrench and my blood run cold. It's a terrible scream of pain; one that I want desperately to heed, but I can't. I hear her scream again and I feel my heart clench tighter. I have to do something, something to help her.

I lung to the side just in time to avoid a curse, before firing one of my own at my opponent. "Sectumsempra!" I yell, pointing my wand at the unknown man. Without waiting to see the result of the curse I run towards the screams, anger growing inside me with each step I take. Where are her friends? Potter, Weasley, anyone? Surely they must hear her too, why aren't they doing anything to help her? The rational part of me knows the answer to that of course, but my state of mind is definitely not rational.

_Please let her be alright..._

I have never been one to pray, but this felt like the perfect time to try. I could barely handle the knowledge that she was hurt, and I knew that I certainly wouldn't be able to handle her death. She was everything to me, and I hadn't even told her yet. All of a sudden a vision of the last time we were together comes to me.

" Severus, I'm afraid..."

"Afraid?" I ask, frowning. "Of course you should be afraid. The battle is going to be the most dangerous thing you ever face."

She smiles faintly. "And you... is it going to be the most dangerous for you too?"

I nod. "Yes, for me too." I turn to her and my lips curve upwards. "But it will be worth it."

She nods, and smiles more brightly. "Yes, it will be." She leans toward me. "Just think, soon it will all be over."

"Yes it will... we won't have to worry about the Dark Lord any longer. The Wizarding World will finally be free."

"Yes..."

The vision ends and my eyes darken. I remember how sad she had looked after I had spoken. I knew she had meant that the hiding will finally be over... that we would be free to finally be together. But my words had been cold, and I had rejected her. I have never even told her that I love her.

Soon I see her, her body bloody and beaten on the ground. Even from the distance I can see her shuddering as she slowly stands. My eyes lock on her opponent and narrow. Bellatrix... damn it! Why did it have to be her of all people? Not only was she cold-hearted and ruthless, she was cruel. She loved to torture her prey. To see the pain she inflicts upon them is her greatest joy.

I grit my teeth as I see her raise her wand toward my beloved. It was happening again... I hadn't been able to save my first love, and now I was going to lose this one too. No, I won't -- can't -- let that happen.

With a burst of speed I manage to reach them just as Bellatrix casts her final curse. I can barely make out the words as I lunge in front of my love. I see her eyes widen, and I can see the shock and horror within them. Just before the curse hits me I smile.

"I love you Hermione..."

Almost as soon as I utter the words the green light engulfs me. I hear her scream my name, and then nothing at all.

**AN: After I wrote this I realized that I wasn't very careful. This chapter is a bit rough, and I'll probably redo it later on.**


	5. Photograph

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or recognizable themes and plots.**

Photograph

The attic was dusty and dark. The small room hadn't been cleaned in thirty years. The man who stood in the very center of the room looked around in disgust. Even for him this was too much.

Severus moved to one of the windows that was boarded on the outside. Frowning he cast a spell that vanished both the glass and the boards, letting sunlight stream into the room. He blinked a few times to allow his eyes to get used to the dark. When he could see relatively normally again he turned and walked over to a stack of boxes in a corner.

The man grunted slightly as he picked up the box on top of the pile and moved it to the floor.

"Snape, you are definitely past your prime," he muttered scornfully.

It was true, the man was much older now, and his body was starting to show signs of his age. His black hair now had streaks of gray in it, and his body wasn't responding as well as it once had. He was into his eighties now, after all.

Yes, it was true. Severus Snape, the great bat of Hogwarts, was an old man.

Opening the box he coughed as dust flew everywhere. What a hassle... why couldn't Sebastian do this? _Honestly,_ Severus thought angrily, waving a hand in front of his face. _That boy is so lazy._

But that wasn't true. Bastian wasn't lazy, he was just busy. Ten years ago he had taken up the position as Potions Master at Hogwarts. Then last year he had gotten married to the Charms Mistress, and only a few months ago they had a child of their own. He really didn't have time to help his father clean out their ancestral home. Besides, he had offered, but Seveurs had refused, saying he needed to do it alone.

Severus sighed as he began to sort through the books in the box. He knew he wouldn't help any of them. They were all hers... Hermione's. The aging man felt a stab of pain in his heart. Even after thirty years her name still hurt. It had been that long since her death...

The two of them had been married for twelve years, marrying when she was eighteen and he forty-two. They had gotten married right after she finished at school, neither wanting to wait. She had managed to become a splendid Potions Mistress in her own right, as well as both a wonderful wife and mother.

One day he had returned to their home to find her dead, beaten and broken, lying in a pool of her own blood. That had been the worst day of his life. He had tracked down the former Death Eaters who had killed her, and killed them himself. No one thought it necessary to punish him.

The day she died was the day his soul died. He still took care of ten year old Bastian, but he just wasn't the same. He had long since retired as Potions Professor at Hogwarts, and had started an in dependent potions manufacturing business. He quit that as well, giving it to his second in command.

Severus looked down at what he held in his hands, and for the first time in thirty years, tears filled his eyes.

It was a picture, a moving photograph of Hermione on their wedding day. She was smiling at the camera, holding onto his arm.

A lump formed in his throat, and he found it suddenly hard to breathe. "Hermione..." was all he was able to whisper before he was overcome with emotion. The tears fell as he slumped over, clutching the picture for all he was worth.

And that was how Sebastian Snape found his father hours later, the old man still crying for his lost love.

**EN: I think I need to stop reading really sad books, because now all I can seem to write are sad things. Anyway, the next chapter will be out today too!**


	6. Kiss the Girl

**AN: Hermione and Severus's first kiss.**

As much as he would like to pretend that nothing was going on between them, Severus just couldn't.

But it wasn't right. Hermione Granger was one of his students. She was seventeen, he was forty. This wasn't right, and yet, he just couldn't seem to help himself.

Hermione was slowly walking toward him now, each step seeming as though it were an eternity.

Class had ended a few moments before, and he had thought she would go with her friends, as she always did. But no, she had told those two idiots that she needed to 'ask Professor Snape something'. So here she was, walking towards him, her cinnamon colored eyes blazing with something he couldn't identify.

And Severus found himself standing up from his desk and moving around it, at the same speed she was going.

The two met on the other side of his desk, each one gazing at the other.

Despite everything that Severus knew was right, he raised a hand, placing it on her cheek. As he bent down toward her, she raised herself up to him. It was as though the very gods were telling him what he needed to do.

He kissed her.

**EN: Just a short drabble of how Severus and Hermione's first kiss could go.**


	7. Hey There Hermione

**AN: Severus acknowledges Hermione for the first time since she becomes a professor.**

Hey There Hermione

The long passages of Hogwarts were full of students rushing to get to class. Hermione smiled faintly as she too headed toward her classroom. Except this time, she wasn't a student. Yes, this time she was a teacher. Charms Mistress, to be exact.

The thought was still almost enough to make her giggle like some silly school girl. Almost.

Hermione saw Severus approaching, headed in the opposite direction. Smiling she stopped a few seconds before he would reach her. "Hello Severus," she greeted warmly.

The dark man simply kept walking, ignoring her completely.

Turning, Hermione stared after him indignantly. "Well that's some attitude."

Severus sighed, and turned around. "What is it that you want, Miss Granger?"

"Well for starters for you to stop calling me 'Miss Granger'. I am a professor now, you know," she retorted.

"Oh yes... I know indeed." Snape cringed slightly. What on earth had Minerva been thinking, allowing this girl to be a teacher? For heaven sake, she was barely out of university. "Is that all?"

Hermione frowned. "No, that's not all." She took a few steps toward him, bypassing students. "I want a little respect."

"Respect? And why should I give that to you?"

"Because we're colleagues!"

Severus cocked his head to the side marginally. "And that means.... what exactly?"

Hermione groaned. "That you should at least be cordial!"

Severus could see that he would never make his class on time if he were to just keep going at this rate. There was no way she would ever let him go. Besides... why didn't he give her some respect? She certainly earned it, becoming a Charms Mistress at the age of 22.

"Very well then," he murmured. He inclined his head. "Professor Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened, and it took everything she had to keep from grinning. Instead she settled for a small smile. "Professor Snape."

Severus shifted slightly. "I really must be getting to my class, as should you."

"Oh yes, of course! You're right." Hermione's smile brightened. "I'll see you at lunch, then?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, at lunch."

With that they each headed to their respective classrooms, Hermione with a bright smile on her face, and Snape with a smirk on his.


	8. One in a Million

One in a Million

"You know, you're not really as bad as you keep trying to get me to believe you are."

Severus looked up from the essay he was grading to look at his apprentice, Hermione, questioningly. "What are you talking about?" he asked coolly, his voice not at all betraying his confusion.

"Well," Hermione began, nibbling on her lower lip. "You keep telling me how 'damaged' you are, and how 'different' you are."

She did air quotes to indicate that she was quoting him. If Severus didn't find it to be cute, he would have been annoyed wit her.

"And?" he pressed, wanting to go back to his grading.

Hermione smiled lightly. "And, you're not. We're all damaged. I know I'm damaged. And you're really not so different either."

Severus sighed and put down his quill. There was no way he was going to be able to finish grading with her acting like this. "And, may I ask, what your point is?"

"My point is that you're not as bad as you seem to think you are. You're really just the same as everyone else."

Although he tried to hide it, Severus Snape could not contain his astonishment. No one had ever said that before. People always called him different, unique...special. Even his so-called friends thought that he was different from the rest of them.

"So," Hermione leaned towards him over the desk, a smile playing with her lips. "Stop acting like you're so different from everyone!"

All Severus could do was nod. She smiled, before going back to her own grading work.

**E/N: Sorry this one is a bit short. I plan on posting about three more today, so you'll have more to read.**


	9. Only One

Only One

"Hermione!"

Hermione flinched at the sound of the voice of her fiance. She could tell he was angry, but she couldn't understand why. Had she done something to make him this mad at her? She didn't think she did, but... with Severus it was hard to tell sometimes.

"What is it, Severus? Is there something wrong?"

Severus's ebony eyes blazed with emotion, hurt, sadness, and anger. "Something wrong? No, why would there be something wrong? I don't call finding my future wife kissing her old boyfriends wrong at all!"

Hermione's eyes widened. He had seen that? She had hoped that he would never even have to hear about it, let alone see it. "Severus," she took a step toward him, "it didn't mean anything."

"Oh no?" Severus laughed mirthlessly. "It definitely looked like it meant something, Hermione."

She shook her head forcefully. "It didn't! Ron and I were arguing, and then he suddenly kissed me! I had no part of it."

Severus looked down his long nose at her. "Do not lie to me. I know what I saw. You were reciprocating it."

Hermione took another few steps toward him. "But I wasn't. Severus please, you have to believe me... I would never do something like that to you!"

"Wouldn't, or couldn't?"

"Both!" Hermione was beginning to feel slightly frustrated as hot tears welled in her eyes. Why couldn't he believe her? "Severus, I love you!"

Severus laughed again. "Just like how you loved Ronald Weasley?"

"No, not the same! Severus, I believe that there is one true love for everyone."

"And let me guess, Weasley is yours?" he asked her, eyes narrowing.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. "No! You are, you idiot!"

Severus blinked. He was? He was her... no, that was impossible. If that were true she never would have kissed Weasley.

"I don't believe you, Hermione. I can't."

"Severus, please..." Hermione looked up at him pleadingly. "I'm telling you the truth. I do not love Ron, I love you. You are the only one I could possibly love."

He wanted to believe her, he really did... but a part of him still believed that she was lying to him. That she was using him. But really, what would she have to gain by doing that? Many people had told them both that they weren't a good match, that they shouldn't even try to be together. If Hermione really was in love with Weasley, she would have nothing to gain by pretending to still love him.

"Hermione... I want to believe you, I do..."

"Then please Severus, trust me. You are the only one," she murmured, tears falling.

Sighing, the man reached out and pulled the young woman to him. He just wasn't able to resist her. "Don't cry... I can't stand it when you cry."

She let out a half-sob, half-laugh. "I-I'm sorry, I'll try not to in the future..." Hermione clung to him, her arms wrapped around his middle.

Maybe she really did think he was the only one... and...

"Hermione?"

"Yes Severus?" she asked, pulling back a bit to look up at him.

"You're my only one too."

**E/N: OK, so I hope this makes up for the shortness of the last one. I have decided to go to 100 of these drabbles, and I hope to start updating daily. If I don't get around to doing one day, I'll probably end up writing a few extra the next day.**


	10. Iris

Iris

Hermione smiled as she hummed a soft melody to herself. It was one her mother had often sung to her when she was little and was having trouble sleeping for whatever reason. It had always managed to calm her down when she was upset about something, and even now, so many years later, it still soothed her.

And right now she really did need soothing. She had just learned that she was going to have to marry none other than Severus Snape due to a new law the Ministry passed. The Marriage Law... really, that was so ridiculous! Did they honestly think that would work? Well, she knew they believed it would, but all the same...

The law was supposed to make it so that the wizarding world population was replenished much faster. Hermione agreed that the population was at an all-time low and that it needed help, but this wasn't the way to do it. And really, forcing witches and wizards to marry... it was as though they had returned to the sixteenth century or something!

Hermione was however, glad that they had chosen to marry her to someone on the Order's side. She definitely didn't want to be married to a Death Eater.

Although... well, marrying Severus Snape was as good as marrying a Death Eater, considering how much he was forced to associate with them. There was no way she would be able to avoid having to see those monsters.

All the same, being married to him and forced to have his children was much better than some of the other options that she could think of.

Sighing, Hermione flopped down onto her bed, covering her eyes with her right arm. Still, it just wasn't fair... Turning so that she lay on her side, Hermione opened her eyes. The cinnamon colored orbs widened when they saw a lone flower laying on the pillow next to her. The young woman slowly sat up, reaching out to pick the flower up.

An iris... but who could have left it? Not many people knew that it was her favorite flower.

Actually, Hermione could only think of one person who knew. A smile formed on her face. Severus Snape was indeed good. _Maybe marrying him won't be so bad after all,_ she thought, inhaling the flower's scent deeply.


	11. Last Christmas

Last Christmas

"Hermione, why?" Ron asked her, his voice holding disgust.

"Why? Are you seriously asking me why?"

Ron looked momentarily confused. "Yeah, I am."

Hermione laughed. "That's a joke, Ronald. I don't owe you an explanation."

"Yeah you do! Hermione, what about us? Last year we were so happy."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, we were. Until the next day when you cheated on me with Lavender Brown."

"So this is revenge? Because I cheat on you, you sleep with Snape?"

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you dare compare the two. I love Severus, and I'm not even sure if I ever loved you!"

Ron stared at her in shock, unable to speak. At the same moment Severus walked into the room, looking between the two silently for a few seconds before he fixed his gaze on the woman.

"Hermione, do you want to leave?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do." Turning she spoke again. "Happy Christmas Ron. I hope you and Lavender, or whoever you're shagging now, are happy together."

Severus tucked her arm in his and walked out of the room, giving only one more chilling stare to Ron.

**E/N: Sorry for another short one! Anyway, I think that's all for today... I'll post another few tomorrow.**


	12. Gotta Be Somebody

Gotta Be Somebody

Albus Dumbledore smiled at his Potions Master warmly, his pale blue eyes twinkling mysteriously. "Severus, there has to be someone you care for."

Severus sneered. "Albus, you know damn well whom I care for."

"Yes, but Severus, you must let her go. It is not good for you to continue to love the dead."

There was no response from the dark man across from the old wizard. Albus sighed, and rubbed his temples with a wizened hand. He thought of the younger wizard as a son, but sometimes he wanted nothing more than to hit him for being so foolish. He had thought that Seveurs had given up his love for Lily years before, but he had obviously been mistaken.

"But Severus, isn't there anyone else you could possibly care for?" Albus smiled again. "A certain pretty young Charms Mistress, perhaps?"

Severus let out a snort. Was Albus being serious? How could he ever love that child? Hermione bloody Granger, the insufferable know-it-all whom had tormented him for years. He had thought he had finally been free of the girl, but then she came back to replace Flitwick, who had finally decided to retire.

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten?" Severus rolled his eyes. "The little Miss Granger. I am so in love with her and want to go shag her senseless every five minutes." He smirked. "Is that what you want to hear, Albus?"

Albus shrugged helplessly. "No, not exactly. It would be a start though."

"A start?" Severus glared at the old man. "Albus, she is only a child!"

"Whoever said I was talking about only Professor Granger? I was merely saying that those feelings of yours would be a start with any woman."

Severus wished he could hex the headmaster into oblivion. "Well, sorry to disappoint, Headmaster, but I do not feel that way about anyone, nor will I ever."

Albus's eyes filled with that mysterious twinkle again. "Don't be so sure about that, my dear boy. There is somebody for everyone, even you. One day you will understand." Picking up a tin of his favorite sweets he offered it to Snape. "Lemon drop?"

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No."

"Pity," Albus said, popping one of the tart sweets into his mouth. "Oh yes, that hits the spot."

"I have potions to brew," muttered Snape, standing. Before the headmaster even had time to react the tall man was gone.

Albus smiled to himself as he sucked on his lemon drop. "Oh yes, one day he will find that someone."

**E/N: This one was requested by debjunk. It's SSHG if you squint. Unlike the others this one is more about before the two are in love, as well as before they even really like each other. It's basically just a little introspective for Severus. :) Anyone else have any requests?  
**


	13. Umbrella and Things I'll Never Say

Umbrella and Things I'll Never Say

It was raining.

More accurately it was pouring. And Hermione had the misfortune to be stuck outside the Hogsmeade Apothecary with no way to get back to Hogwarts without getting soaked.

"Great. Just bloody fantastic! I already have a cold."

And she really didn't want to make her cold any worse. Whenever she got colds her magic started acting strangely, and when she got seriously sick, well, bad things started to happen. She lost complete control of her magic.

She stared angrily up at the sky, not even noticing when someone stepped up behind her until they spoke.

"Could you kindly get out of my way, girl?" a silky voice asked.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. Whirling around, a hand on her chest she gasped. "Professor, w-what are you doing here?"

Snape looked down his nose at her, sniffing slightly. "That is none of your business, Miss Granger. Now, are you going to move?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "No, I don't think I am, what with that attitude of yours! Not until you show me some respect."

"Respect?" Snape snorted. "Have you ever showed me any respect?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply that she had, but closed it. She didn't want him to know that. If he ever found out that she used to defend him against people who made fun of him, or that she respected him greatly, she would never hear the end of it.

"I thought not," Snape said softly. "Move," he hissed.

"No," Hermione retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

Severus rolled his eyes and apparated so that he stood on the other side of her. Hermione gaped at him, angry that he would be so rude. Although if she were to admit it, she was being rather rude too. It was then that she noticed that he was carrying a black umbrella. Her eyes widened as she thought of a way to get back to the castle without endangering her health.

"Professor, Professor please wait!"

Without turning the man replied. "What is it now, Miss Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his back. "Well, it's just that you have an umbrella..."

Snape turned to fix her with an incredulous stare. "Once again you seem quite eager to point out the obvious. Yes I have an umbrella. What of it?"

"It's just that... well... I was wondering... could you possibly let me share the umbrella with you?"

Snape blinked. "Share...with you?" She couldn't be serious, could she? "And why would I do that?"

Hermione shrugged helplessly. "Because if you don't then I'll get sick, and Albus will sub for my classes?"

Severus grimaced. He knew what that meant. If the old man took over her classes for her, then the students would all become utterly unbearable when it was time for his lessons.

So begrudgingly he agreed. "Very well, have it your way. That is of course if you don't mind sharing an umbrella with the bat of the dungeons."

Hermione laughed softly. "No, I don't mind at all. And I've never listened any of that stupid rubbish anyway."

Snape lifted an eyebrow as he walked back the few steps so he stood directly in front of her. "Never?"

"Um... n-no, never," Hermione replied nervously, mentally hitting herself for having said that last part out loud.

Severus smirked, and held the umbrella out to her a bit. "Hmm... well, let's get this over with."

Hermione nodded silently and stepped under the umbrella, allowing the both of them to walk in very close company on the trip back to Hogwarts, talking about potions.

**E/N: So what did you think? This one was a bit longer than the others, and was a combination of two different themes. **


	14. Believe

Believe

Hermione felt as though her heart were breaking into millions of pieces, repairing itself, and then breaking all over again. And it was all the fault of the man in front of her.

"But why? Why must he continue to do this?" she demanded, her cinnamon colored eyes blazing with emotion.

Albus Dumbledore, head of the Order of the Phoenix and headmaster of Hogwarts, was for the first time in his life, at a complete and total loss. The woman across from him, though normally calm, was nearing hysterics, and he had no idea why.

"My dear girl, I'm afraid that there is nothing that can be done. Severus must continue his work as a spy if we are to ever have a chance at defeating Voldemort," he explained calmly. Holding out a tin of lemon drops he smiled reassuringly. "Lemon drop?"

Hermione let out frustrated groan. "No, I don't want one of those bloody lemon drops, I want a real answer! Why must he keep doing this? You know he'll end up getting killed!"

Dumbledore nodded, visibly saddened. "I know, Hermione, but there is nothing that I can do. Severus chose this fate of his own accord."

The witch didn't believe that one at all. She doubted that even Severus Snape, a man with almost nothing to live for, would willingly do something that would ultimately result in his eventual death.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't believe you," she whispered.

Dumbledore stroked his long white beard in thought. "Hermione, look at it this way. Severus wants to help us win, no matter what the cost. He is willing to sacrifice himself for the lives of hundreds who may be saved."

Hermione bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. She wanted to believe him, she did. But all the same... the thought of Severus dying was enough to make her blood run cold.

"But he..."

"Hermione, you must believe in Severus until the end. He needs that. He needs you."

Hermione swallowed hard past a lump in her throat and nodded. "I know... I just..." Her voice cracked. "I don't want to lose him."

"Nothing is set in stone, my dear," Albus said comfortingly. "He may yet live."

"I... I'm sorry headmaster, but I..."

Albus smiled knowingly. "Go to him, Hermione."

The young woman nodded, and quickly hurried out of the room.


	15. Hand of Sorrow

**A/N: **Ok, so I had a question about what the song "Believe" had to do with the last chapter. Well, I used "Believe" by Staind, which to me seemed to fit Severus quite well. He needed someone to believe in him if only so that he didn't give up hope.

Anyway though, I'm sorry it took me awhile to update, my computer hasn't been letting me log in. I'll update a lot in the next few days.

Hand of Sorrow

Severus awoke with a start, a fiery pain shooting through his left arm. He looked at the bare skin and grimaced as the mark upon the pale flesh glowed red-hot. He was being called again. Cursing silently he glanced down at the beautiful woman asleep next to him, before getting out of the bed and hurriedly pulling on the Death Eater's robes.

Almost as soon as he left the bed the woman awoke, muttering something incomprehensible. Blinking, she wondered what was going on for a few seconds before she realized what had happened. Sitting up she pulled her knees to her chest, tears in her eyes.

"Severus, not again...."

The man stopped what he was doing and turned to face her, the room lit only by a few lone candles. "Yes, again. I'm sorry Hermione, but I must go."

Hermione blinked back the tears. "But Severus, it's not fair. You've been doing this for over twenty years."

Severus sighed and made his way over to his wife. "Hermione, you know I cannot just ignore his summons." He gently caressed her cheek with his long fingers, a sorrowful look in his eyes. "I am doing this for you." _I will not lose you too_, he thought to himself.

"I know but... I don't want you to do this anymore. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I know, my dear," he murmured. "But things will get better one day, you must continue to look toward the future."

Hermione gave him a watery smile and a cross between a laugh and a sob. "You know, I'm usually the one to try to cheer you up..."

Severus smirked. "I thought it was time to return the favor."

Leaning toward her he brushed his lips against hers in a kiss. He stayed there for a few moments, before he pulled away with a hiss of pain. The pull of the mark was getting stronger since he had ignored it for so long. Sighing, he straightened and turned away from his wife. He stepped away from her, moving to the fireplace. When he stood before it he placed on the mask that named him as a Death Eater.

"I will be back as soon as I can, my love."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Severus, please... don't go again," she begged, but it was too late. He had thrown the floo powder into the fire and left. Letting out a strangled sob Hermione collapsed on their bed, murmuring the same phrase over and over. "I love you..."


	16. Phantom of the Opera

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! But I have two chapters for you today, so please don't be mad! I have the next six written as well, and will post them throughout the weekend.

Phantom of the Opera

Hermione had always loved _The Phantom of the Opera_ by Gaston Leroux. She had always loved Erik even more. To her, he was the perfect character. Brooding good looks, in her opinion anyway, sexy voice, and he would do absolutely anything for the one he loved. She had always hated how Christine had chosen Raoul over him, and thought the woman was such a stupid woman for doing so.

Really, who couldn't love Erik? Sure he was a murderer, but he had perfectly good reasons. Well OK, maybe not perfectly good ones.

Hermione also found herself frequently thinking of Severus Snape whenever she opened her battered copy of the book. He was just so much like Erik it was amazing. He was the so-called "Bat of the Dungeons", while Erik was the Phantom Ghost living underneath the Opera House. Ever since a year ago she had imagined Erik to closely resemble Snape, especially with the potion master's hands and voice.

All of her friends knew that she loved the Phantom, but she knew that if they ever found out about how she compared Snape to him, they would be beyond horrified. She couldn't really blame them though. Snape was... well, he really was a right awful git sometimes. OK, most of the time, if she were to be honest. But like Erik, she knew he too had his reasons for what he did.

And she knew she would one day learn exactly what those reasons were. And hopefully, Seveurs Snape would one day become her own phantom.


	17. Who Wants to be a Millionaire?

Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?

Hermione glared at Severus from beneath her eyelashes. "But why? I know you care for me too, so why do you keep pushing me away?!"

"Because it would never work between us," he replied calmly, folding his arms across his chest.

She continued to glare. "And why not?"

Snape sighed. He hated it when she got so riled up about something... she always became impossible to speak to. Still though, he had to admit, that that was one of the things he loved about her. "I am too old for you," he said simply.

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, right. Minerva and Albus have way more than twenty years of a gap between them. Next?"

"I am a Death Eater."

"And spy for the Order! Not to mention former Death Eater. The war has been over for three years," Hermione responded. This was too easy. If all of his excuses were like this there was no way she'd lose this argument.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "People will talk--"

"Let them," Hermione cut him off before he could continue. "Anything else?"

Snape had to admit that she was good. She had reduced all of his reasons until they really did seem meaningless. But still, he knew she was too good for him. He had to at least try again.

"You will never have as much as you could with someone else. I am not a rich man."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Was he really resorting to that? "Do you honestly think I care about money? Because I don't. If I wanted to become a millionaire I would have married Harry."

He smirked. "I believe Mrs. Ginerva Potter might have had something to say about that."

"True," Hermione agreed. "So... was that all?"

He sighed. "I wish you would stop this before you ruin yourself..."

Hermione smiled warmly as she wrapped her arms around him. "I won't ruin myself, Severus. I love you, and it's about time you bloody well accept that I'm here to stay."

Severus finally relented and returned her embrace, crushing her to him. Burying his face in her hair he said, "I love you too..."

**E/N: **Since I'm fairly certain not many people will know the song, "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire" is from the 1956 movie High Society with Bing Crosby, Grace Kelly, and Frank Sinatra.


	18. In the Shadows

**A/N: **Ok, this is just a little something that popped into my head a few days ago. I don't normally write free-style poetry, or well, any poetry at all for that matter. You can probably see why by reading how bad this one is, lol.

In the Shadows

In the Shadows he watches  
Watches as she blossoms  
Into a beautiful flower  
Yet one he could never have  
A beauty that will remain untouched

In the Shadows he protects  
Keeping her safe from those who wish to harm  
And those who wish to destroy  
A precarious balance  
Of good and evil

In the Shadows he stays  
For that is where he belongs  
Torn between duty and love  
But perhaps one day he can escape  
And go into the light for good

But until then....

...In the Shadows he will remain


	19. I Want You to Want Me

I Want You to Want Me

Hermione was not one to easily give up.

In fact, she never gave up easily on anything. For all twenty-three years of her life she had, in fact, not given up on anything at all. So really, why would this be any different?

Severus Snape had rejected her three times so far, and any normal person would have long since given up hope and moved on to someone who would actually return their affections. But Hermione was definitely not that type of person.

Besides, if he really didn't want to be with her, he wouldn't have protested so much when she asked if he liked her the last time they had spoken.

The only problem she had now was finding the Potions Master. He had been in hiding all day, probably to avoid her. She had to admit, she might be going a little too far with this, but she really did love him. But she knew if she saw someone doing what she was doing, she would assume they were stalking the object of their affections. Which in reality, she basically was doing now.

And at last, after an hour of searching, she finally found him sitting outside by the lake. A bright smile on her face, Hermione walked towards him, confidence rolling off of her in waves. When she was almost to him he happened to look back, and she saw him groan. Coming up next to him she smiled again.

"Hello Severus, how are you today?" she asked him cheerily.

He sighed. "I would be better if I did not have a blasted know-it-all former student hanging all over me."

Hermione just continued to smile. "Well, as soon as you agree to go go to the Yule Ball with me, you might just get that know-it-all off your back."

"Would you kindly desist with that smile of yours? It is disturbing."

"Is it?" Hermione asked innocently, toning her smile down a notch. "Really though Severus, why do you keep refusing?"

Severus stood up so that he could tower over the girl, and turned on his ever-famous glare. "I believe I have already answered that for you, Miss Granger."

"Professor," she corrected. "I notice though that you haven't refused yet today."

"My mistake," Snape sneered. "I will not go to the ball with you."

Hermione shrugged. "We'll see about that, Severus. I want you to want me, and I normally get what I want."

Severus frowned down at her. "Not this time."

With that he walked away, not noticing the smile on the young woman's face. Why was she smiling, you might ask? Because, Hermione knew that Severus was slowly coming around. He hadn't truly insulted her once during their confrontation, and he had not been nearly as adamant about his refusal as usual. He would want her in time, she knew it. And her knowledge had nothing to do with divination whatsoever.

**E/N: **Yes, another weird one... I'm not quite sure where I got all of these weird ones, but they keep showing up. Hope you enjoyed it, despite the abnormal behavior that Hermione displayed.


	20. I Don't Care

I Don't Care

Why were some people so stubborn?

That question kept running through Hermione's head as she argued with Severus about their relationship. Until just a moment ago they were just a teacher and student. And then they had kissed. The young witch wasn't even sure how the kiss had started--they had been arguing over her detention, which she had just finished serving, when he had suddenly kissed her. She had been surprised, but her surprise was short lived, because she quickly kissed him back. That was when he had pulled back and started yelling at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Miss Granger?!"

Hermione glared at him indignantly. "What am I doing?! You're the one who kissed me! And what's with calling me 'Miss Granger' again all of the sudden?"

Severus returned her glare with enough intensity to make Voldemort shiver. "It was a mistake, I can assure you. A moment in time that should not have taken place."

"Should not have... what do you mean by that? You mean you didn't want to kiss me?"

"No, I didn't!"

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes and she furiousily blinked them back, trying to hide the hurt she felt. Why was he being like this? He was so confusing sometimes... and he really was such a bastard! "Well then," she murmured, her voice surprisingly calm. "I think I should leave then, professor. And...about the apprenticeship, I don't think I should take it."

Severus blinked. She wasn't going to take it? He felt a throb of pain in his chest that confused him. Why should he feel pain because she didn't want to work with him? There was that annoying throb again. Sighing he ran a hand through his lank black hair. "Miss Granger, I went too far. My temper got the better of me, I'm afraid."

"So... does that mean that you did want to kiss me?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Severus nodded slightly. "Although it pains me to admit it, yes."

Hermione's face glowed with delight. Even if he tried to be mean and nasty about it, he really did want to kiss her. "Oh that's wonderful!"

"It...is?"

"Yes it is! Because I had been wanting to kiss you too," Hermione admitted, blushing faintly.

Severus himself turned a bit pink at her words, but soon frowned. "Why?" he asked bluntly.

"Why?" Hermione stared at him in confusion. "Why what? Why would I want to kiss you?" He nodded. "Well, because... because I'm attracted to you. Because I'm... because I have a bit of a crush on you, you see."

"Why?" Severus asked again. "I'm a horrible dungeon bat and a bastard. I am a Death Eater who will never be able to live a remotely normal life. I am not a nice man, Miss Granger."

Hermione shrugged. "Do you think I haven't considered all of that already? Profess- no, Severus, I don't care about any of that."

Severus stared at her disbelievingly. She had to be joking. There had to be one of those muggle video cameras somewhere with one of her imbecile friends behind it, taping everything to use against him later. But no, she seemed serious.

Seeming to see his distress Hermione said, "If you don't believe me, you can use legilimancy on me."

He shook his head. "That... that won't be necessary." Leaning closer to her he placed a hand on her cheek. "Are you sure that you don't care?"

Hermione smiled up at him, tilting her face into his hand. "I'm completely sure. I don't care at all."

Severus smirked. "Well than..."

And he kissed her once more, tangling both hands in her long bushy hair.


	21. Romeo and Juliet

A/N: I am so, so sorry that it took me this long to get this drabble up! I have been so utterly busy with summer school, and trying to make up four credits that I badly need to graduate, that I haven't had any time to write at all! This has been written for awhile, and I have finally found the time to edit and post. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did, then you would see pigs flying.

Romeo and Juliet

They were like Romeo and Juliet, star-crossed lovers.

Though they hadn't exactly reached the lovers stage in their relationship yet. The farthest they had gone was having a snoggfest on Severus's sofa in his chambers. And on his desk in the classroom. And in the restricted section in the library. And in her Head Girl's room. And by the lake.

_Gods,_ thought Hermione wryly. _We really have done that everywhere. _Well, not everywhere. They had yet to do it in a place where anyone would see them together. They both had to be so extremely careful. And she hated it more than anything. She wanted to run to him in front of everyone, at breakfast perhaps, and kiss him. She didn't want to hide their relationship. But they didn't have much of a choice. If anyone found out, well... the repercussions would be severe.

He was her teacher, almost twenty years her senior. Even though she was of age, it was still very much against the rules. And probably illegal too, though Hermione was still a bit unsure on that part. But really, what was so wrong about her dating her professor? It wasn't as though they had gone all the way yet, and besides, she was of age and completely consenting. She was an adult for Merlin's sake, not a bloody child!

But it was still against the rules. Severus could, and would lose his job if their relationship became known.

And that was really the least of their problems. The second being his age. While she was seventeen (technically eighteen, due to her use of a time-turner, though that was not a well-known fact) he was in his late thirties. Something that, although not unheard of in the Wizarding World, was still frowned upon. Even in this day and age people didn't like seeing relationships with that sort of age difference. Up to five years difference? Perfectly acceptable. Twenty? Not in the least.

_Like that really matters though, _Hermione thought bitterly. _Wizards can live up to two hundred. It's not as though when I'm eighty and he's one hundred people would care. _

Then there was the next problem: his former status as a Death Eater. Though his innocence had been proved again and again, most of the world still saw Severus Snape as a Death Eater, traitor, and the murderer of Albus Dumbledore. There was no way that anyone was going to be able to look past that any time soon; both of them knew that. There always was the option of leaving the Wizarding World and traveling to the Muggle one, but that wasn't an appealing prospect to either one of them. Both Severus and Hermione loved being a wizard and witch respectively, possibly more than they loved each other.

And of course there was the problem of Severus's rude tendencies. It had made almost everyone who met him over the years hate him. Hermione's best friends in the entire world were high on that list themselves. She knew they wouldn't be pleased to learn what she had been doing with the 'greasy bat of the dungeons', and would most likely attempt to kill Severus for Imperiusing her or some such thing. Which of course was ridiculous. She had definitely not been Imperiused, or put under a love spell, or anything else those two could think up.

Not that they would believe her.

Breathing a sigh Hermione laid down her copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. William Shakespeare had definitely been a genius with that one. It was so accurate, not only to her relationship, but undoubtedly to others as well. She sighed again, this time more sadly. Hopefully the ending of the book wasn't also going to become the ending of her relationship (and life) with Severus.

With that last depressing thought she snuck out of her room, through the joint common room she shared with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy (who in their right mind would choose him, she wondered), and out into the hallway to make her way once more to the chambers of her boyfriend.

--

E/N: No actual interaction in this one, but don't worry, there will be a lot more Snamione in the next few! Also, is that the right term? Does anyone know a better name for Snape/Hermione?


	22. End of All Hope

(I do not own anything.)

End of All Hope

2 May, 1998.

The Final Battle was over.

Both sides had suffered great loses, though one side more so. The side that won...

...was not what anyone expected.

"We...lost..." whispered a worn out Hermione to an even more tired Severus Snape. Tears filled the young woman's eyes. "H-how did we lose? This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Shh..." The dark haired man pressed a finger to her lips. "You must speak softly," he told her as gently as he could. "We could be found."

Though they had both somehow managed to survive the battle, neither one was happy about being alive. All of their friends were dead. The Magic World was doomed. They were now in hiding in the forest, though they couldn't stay there long. And... Hermione choked on a sob.

"He... He's not going to let me live," she cried.

"He will."

"No he won't! You know that as well as I. The entire purpose of this stupid war was to eradicate Mudbloods--"

"Don't say that word!" Severus hissed angrily.

"Oh it doesn't matter anymore. It's not like I'm going to be living much longer anyway."

"Hermione..." He placed a hand on the back of her neck and rubbed small circles, an attempt to sooth the distraught woman.

The tears were falling freely from her eyes, streaking through the dirt that covered her face. He surveyed her sadly for a moment. Her hair was more of a rat's nest than normal, part of it even appearing singed. She was incredibly filthy, and her robes were ripped near to shreds. Knowing he didn't look much better gave him little comfort. She wasn't supposed to look like this. Hermione was... She was everything all packed into one body. Beauty, smarts, a good sense of humor, a loving heart, and most important of all, life. And now, with tears on her face, and her eyes filled with fear, she looked nothing of her former glory.

"Hermione," Severus tried again. Clearing his throat he continued, "Please... don't cry. I will _not _let him kill you. Do you hear me? I _won't_."

She nodded hesitantly, then frowned. "But... Severus... if he even finds out, then he'll kill us bo--"

"No!" He crushed her to him, wrapping his arms around her slight frame. "He will not."

Hermione was silent, as though thinking it over. Finally, "We could...run..."

He laughed mirthlessly. "Run? To where?"

"Anywhere. The Muggle World. The moon for all I care."

"You know that will do no good..."

She nodded. "I know..." Biting her lip she let her body sink into him. "But... you know... if he let both of us live... maybe one day we can get a chance to actually kill him, once and for all."

"..."

"...Severus?"

"Perhaps," Severus said at length. "If we were allowed close enough to him... than just maybe we could."

A pause.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

Hermione murmured something into him, but her voice (already soft) was lost in the folds of his clothing.

"Could you repeat that?"

Pulling away a bit the woman looked nervously up at her lover. "I said that I'm pregnant," she told him in that straightforward manner of hers he had always found to be quite endearing. Though this time he wished that she could be a bit less, well, like herself.

"Pardon?" he whispered, not sure he had really heard her right.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione repeated, growing more and more nervous. "I know it's not the best time to tell you, but--"

Severus crashed his lips to hers, not giving her a chance to finish. Despite the circumstances this truly was good news. And it gave him even more reason to protect her. Her...and his unborn child. He smiled into the kiss. He would think of some way to protect them. After all, he himself had been one of the smartest wizards ever to grace the Wizarding World.

--

E/N: Yes I know, bad, abrupt ending. Shame on me, but I couldn't come up with a better place for it to end.

Oh, and I have decided to start including what song the chapter is based off of for anyone who is curious. Here is a list of chapters thus far:

1. A Dangerous Mind -- Within Temptation  
2. Mr Brightside -- The Killers  
3. Crush -- David Archuleta  
4. My Sacrifice -- Creed  
5. Photograph -- Nickelback  
6. Kiss the Girl -- Colbie Caillat (that's the version I used as inspiration)  
7. Hey There Hermione (Delilah) -- Plain White T's  
8. One in a Million -- Bosson  
9. Only One -- Yellowcard  
10. Iris -- Goo Goo Dolls  
11. Last Christmas -- CASCADA (originally by WHAM!)  
12. Gotta Be Somebody -- Nickelback  
13. Umbrella -- Rihanna, and Things I'll Never Say -- Avril Lavigne  
14. Believe -- Staind  
15. Hand of Sorrow -- Within Temptation  
16. Phantom of the Opera -- Nightwish  
17. Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? -- Celeste Holm and Frank Sinatra in the movie _High Society_  
18. In the Shadows -- The Rasmus  
19. I Want You to Want Me -- Cheap Trick  
20. I Don't Care -- Savage Garden  
21. Romeo and Juliet -- S.O.A.P.  
22. End of All Hope -- Nightwish

Next chapter should be up by late tomorrow.


	23. Sleeping Sun

(All characters belong to JKR)

Sleeping Sun

The sun is sleeping,

Waiting until the break of night,

For the darkness to pass,

For the cold and sorrow that came with it,

To finally move along

--

A couple sits,

Staring up at the sky,

One tall and dark; eyes of obsidian,

The female short and bright; eyes of spun gold,

Both waiting to see the first morning light

--

They are finally free,

The binds that chained them all but gone,

Relaxing in love and contentment,

Glad to be together,

To watch the sunrise

--

The sun is sleeping,

Waiting for the end of night,

In silence,

Waiting for the passings of a broken allegiance,

The future awaiting the sleeping sun

--

E/N: Alright, so originally this was written as part of my final project for my English and Composition class, but I really liked it and decided to just post it here. Hope you enjoyed it!

Title Based on _Sleeping Sun_ by Nightwish


	24. Moondance

(All characters belong to JKR)

Moondance

Suspicious of the late night activities his friend was partaking in, Harry Potter decided to follow her one evening. Hermione wasn't the sort to keep secrets; at least, she had never been the sort before. But now it seemed that all she did was keep secrets, and even lie to him and Ron. He had caught her in the lie the night before when she said she was going to the library to study, but when Ginny had gone looking for the head girl she had been unable to find her.

It had been strange to say the least. Harry had at first assumed that his girlfriend had simply missed her, but Ginny had asked Madam Pince, the head librarian, if she had seen Hermione. But the librarian had replied that she had not see the girl at all that evening, before making an unflattering remark to Ginny and asking her to leave her alone.

Ron had made some ridiculous remark about how 'Mione was probably "shagging some bloke", as the red-head had so bluntly put it. Harry found this hard to believe. After all, news traveled fast in Hogwarts, one way or another, so it wasn't likely Hermione could see someone without someone else knowing about it. Even if they attempted to keep it a secret.

And so about ten minutes earlier, while looking at the Marauders' Map, Harry noticed that Hermione's name was on the move. The idea to follow her was, admittedly, not a great one, but curiosity won out.

So here he was, slinking along after her, hidden under his invisibility cloak. Down the stairs, out the castle, across the grounds, to the lake. The lake? That was odd, why was she going to the lake, he wondered to himself. It was way past curfew, and it wasn't like Hermione to break the rules.

Stopping at the lake the girl reached into the pocket of her muggle jacket and removed something. Despite the full moon right above them, Harry couldn't see what the object was from this distance. But whatever it was was small, he knew that much.

Taking out her wand Hermione pointed it at the thing in her hand and muttered a spell to enlarge it. Ah, a CD player. Harry blinked once. A CD player? Why would she have one of those? Wizards usually used wizard wirelesses to listen to music, not muggle equipment. Even if Hermione was muggleborn it still seemed a bit odd to him.

As Hermione placed the player down onto the ground she switched it on so that it played a low melody. Though he couldn't name it, Harry thought it sounded similar to the music to some old muggle waltz. A shiver went down his spine as he felt another presence approaching the lake. Swiveling 'round he grimaced. Professor Snape.... what was he doing here? The boy with glasses glanced furtively back at his friend. She was sure to get in trouble for being out past curfew, especially out wandering around like she was. He himself would be in trouble had he not thought to wear the cloak. And Merlin was he glad that he had.

But as the dark man approached, his skin pale against the black of his robes, Harry became more and more confused. He thought the professor would surely yell when he saw a student out of bed, but Snape didn't seem at all surprised to find Hermione out here. In fact, he didn't look angry at all. Instead he looked actually... well, if it were any other person Harry would have thought that he looked happy to see the young witch, but that was impossible. It was Snape for Merlin's sake! The Greasy Git!

Snape approached Hermione slowly and she smiled up at him. The music was changing, the intro almost complete. The wizard bowed, the witch curtsying in response. And if he wasn't already surprise enough, Harry got a first hand view of his teacher and his best friend begin to waltz. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the two move gracefully, fluidly, like they had done it a hundred times before. He watched, transfixed, unable to pull his eyes away. And when the song was ending he watched as his teacher moved in towards the witch, bringing their faces closer. Hermione closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, and--

Harry jerked his head away, not wanting to watch anymore. He knew that if he saw what was about to happen he would surely blow chunks. Stumbling backwards for a few steps he somehow managed to get hold of himself enough so he could run back to the castle, mentally reliving the scene.

* * *

E/N: Title Based on _Moondance _by Nightwish


	25. SOS

(All characters belong to JKR)

S.O.S.

Pain shot through her, so strong that she could hardly even manage to stay conscious, let alone move. But Hermione knew she had to stay moving, else her captors would find her. Her body shook from the effort it took to walk, though she wouldn't allow herself to fall. One foot, then the other. That was it, she just had to keep going. Soon she could apparate away and would be fine.

...she hoped, anyway.

Reaching the gates to the mansion she somehow managed to call upon her magic, despite her pain, and apparate. She felt the familiar tug, and the strange sensation that came along with apparation before her mind went blank. The next thing she knew she was falling to the ground outside the gates to Hogwarts.

_I made it_, she thought tiredly, looking up through dim eyes to the castle in the distance. But she wasn't safe yet. Raising her wand with a shaking hand she whispered the words, "Expecto patronum," summoning her otter patronus. The silver creature shot out of the end of her wand before scurrying off in the direction of the school, knowing what its master wanted it to do.

Hermione just hoped it would reach him before she lost the strength to sustain it. "Please," she moaned softly, cringing as another wave of pain went through her body. "Please let it reach him..." Tears pricked the corners of her tightly closed eyes as she took a shuddering breath. "Severus..."

* * *

E/N: Short and sort of strange, just an idea that came into my head earlier.

Title Based on _S.O.S. _by ABBA


	26. Suspended From Class

(All characters belong to JKR)

Suspended From Class

It was a bright, clear day at Hogwarts, a surprise, for it had been raining for the better part of the previous week. Everything seemed normal, until a bushy haired young woman walked into a wall. Her two friends rushed to her side to make sure she was alright.

"Bloody hell Hermione, watch it!" the one with glasses scolded.

"Yeah," the red haired one agreed. "You need to be more careful. If you aren't, then you could end up with a nose just like--"

The first slammed his elbow into the ribs of the second, effectively stopping his comment. The boy, in the middle of a glare, realized why he had been elbowed, and had the dignity to blush.

"Sorry," he muttered, though it was obvious it was not a very heartfelt apology.

"Are you alright?" asked the first boy, his green eyes filled with concern for his friend.

The girl swayed slightly, her eyes glazed, looking as though she might fall over at any moment.

"Hermione?" asked the boy again, a hand touching her shoulder lightly.

"Hmm?" she blinked lazily, turning her eyes to meet his. She blinked again. "What was that, Harry?"

He frowned. "I asked if you were alright."

The red head frowned as well. "You're acting weird, 'Mione."

"Hmm... am I?" the honey eyed girl closed her eyes. "...maybe..."

Starting to get really worried, the boy with green eyes said, "What happened? When you went in to see Dumbledore?"

"Dum...bel...dore?" repeated the girl, pronouncing each syllable slowly.

The boys exchanged glances. "Yeah, Dumbledore. You know, the headmaster? The guy who's office you were just in?"

"Oh... him... well..." She sighed, in a long suffering way. "I have been suspended from classes," she stated simply, blinking again.

Before either boy had time to react, or even wrap their minds on what she had just said, she was off, in another trance-like state. Almost three seconds later she once again walked into a wall.

* * *

E/N: Another weird one... OK, I need to start getting back into the more normal ones. Anyway, in this I tried a new style of writing I read in a book recently, where none of the characters are actually referred to by their names outside of dialogue. Tell me what you think!

Title based on _Suspended From Class _by Camera Obscura


	27. Insensitive

(I own nothing.)

Insensitive

"Severus?"

The dark man looked up at the sound of his name. "Oh, it's just you, Potter." He sighed and took another deep gulp of his drink, effectively draining the glass. He motioned at the bartender to give him another, which the man did hesitantly. Just when Snape was about to pick up the new glass it was snatched out from under his gaze by the young man who had taken a seat next to him. "Potter... I do not remember inviting you to sit..."

Harry sniffed the drink, grimaced, and put it back down in front of his former teacher. "What is that stuff? It smells awful."

Severus frowned down at the swirling brown liquid, as though trying to dissect it. "A mixture of brandy, rum, gin, scotch, bourbon, and some remarkable creation called Tennessee whiskey. And cinnamon."

Harry gagged, a look of pure horror on his face. "Bloody hell!" A look of mild curiosity mixed with nausea crossed his face. "What...does it taste like?" he asked hesitantly, not sure he really wanted to know.

"Shit... utter shit..." came the mumbled reply as Severus once again took a sip of the concoction.

"Severus... if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing in a muggle bar?"

Another sip. "Drowning my sorrows."

Harry blinked. "Er... why?" The bartender gave him an impatient glare. "Oh, sorry. Uh..." He glanced at the man next to him nervously before looking down at the bar. "Vodka, neat."

Snape let out a bark of laughter. "Looks like you're here for the same reason as I." He smirked. "Ginerva?"

"Hermione?" Harry countered.

Both sighed, took long sips of their drinks and emptied the glasses.

"Ginny and I got into a fight again," Harry conceded after a moment. "I... I may have accidentally told her that she was getting a bit er..." He lowered his voice. "Fat," he muttered.

Severus laughed again. "So the lovely Mrs. Potter threw you out of the house."

"Pretty much," Harry agreed. He ran a hand through his already messy hair. "What about you?" he asked, wanting to get the subject off of him.

The man sighed. "Somehow a conversation about hair tonics ended up with me telling her that I liked her hair before she straightened it. Now she's mad, because she thinks I hate her hair, and thus her." He gulped down the drink that had been placed in front of him, grateful for his remarkable tolerance to alcohol. "I will never understand women."

"Especially pregnant women," Harry said with a nod. Holding up his smaller glass he stared at the clear liquid. "Cheers." And he downed it.

* * *

E/N: Yep, men can be insensitive sometimes. Especially around their pregnant wives. Hehe they need to learn that you have to be extra careful about what you say.

Title based on _Insensitive _by Jann Arden


	28. Smile Like You Mean It

Smile Like You Mean It

"Severus, why don't you smile more?"

"Hmm..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Are you even listening to me?" she questioned.

The man 'hmmed' again. His wife snatched the book he was reading out of his hands and tossed it across the room. He glared at her.

"What on earth do you think you are doing, woman?" he seethed.

"Getting you to answer a question!" she said matter-of-factly.

Severus frowned. "What was the question again?"

The woman smiled. "Why don't you smile more? You look so handsome when you do, but you hardly ever do it!"

"...and why exactly would I want to look handsome?"

"Because it would make you less terrifying."

He smirked. "Who said I want to be less terrifying? Perhaps I like scaring people."

Hermione swatted his arm. "If you're going to do a smirk, why can't you just make it a smile?"

"I don't want to," Severus said simply. "Now may I have my book back?"

"No!" She did know one way to get him to smile for her though. She looked up at him with what he had dubbed the 'ultimate sad puppy face'.

He groaned. "Hermione, don't look like that..."

"Please smile?" she begged, her bottom lip trembling slightly. "For me?"

Severus sighed. "Very well..." He gave her a small smile.

"Now smile like you mean it!"

With a laugh the man complied.

* * *

Titled based on _Smile Like You Mean It_ by The Killers


	29. Somebody Told Me

Somebody Told Me

Hermione was busy scribbling furiously, trying to finish grading a first year's essay on the charm used to float objects. She had assigned the essay as a makeup assignment for the boy, since he had missed the lesson, but was now wondering why in Merlin's name she had done such a foolish thing. She didn't have time to grade more essays, let alone one that was more mistakes than actual work. At the sound of someone clearing their throat she looked up.

"Oh, hello headmaster," she greeted the old man with a small, tired smile. "Is there something I can do for you?"

The man smiled, eyes twinkling. "No dear, no. I just came to visit for a bit."

"Well, then please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you," Dumbledore inclined his head as he took a seat in a large armchair across from Hermione's desk. "Lemon drop?" he asked, holding out his ever present tin.

She shook her head. "No thanks."

"More for me," he said happily, popping one of the candies into his mouth. He watched the Charms Mistress continue to grade the essay, making red marks right and left. "Ah...Hermione..."

"Hmm?" She looked up. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you congratulations."

"Congratulations? On what?"

"On your relationship with Severus, of course."

Her eyes widened in shock. "W-what? I-I'm not in a relationship with Severus!"

Albus twinkled at her. "There is no need to hide it," he told her.

"Who...told you?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Oh, just somebody," he replied cryptically.

She frowned. "'Somebody'? Like who?"

"No one you know, my dear."

Well that made things all the better. If strangers knew of her relationship...

Albus stood. "I believe I will let you get back to finishing that essay." He turned towards the door and paused. "Ah, and might I suggest having young Mr Jenkins stay after class sometime to have a private lesson?"

With that advice he hurried out of the office, leaving an extremely stunned and confused witch behind.

* * *

Titled based on _Somebody Told Me_ by The Killers


	30. Unforgettable

Note: I've been extremely naughty, and I am forever sorry(again)! I didn't mean for it to take me this long to update. This past week has been hectic: a friend came over for a few days, and I couldn't find the time to write. Then my mom decided that this was "bonding week" and had me do everything with her, since next week I go back to school. It's sweet of her, though she's sort of getting on my nerves by now. Lol. Anyway, I hope to post as many chapters before Monday as I possibly can. I'm sorry if they are a bit short, but here is the first of the new ones!

Disclaimer: Although I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters/themes, I do own a copy of each book, as well as a copy of the first five movies.

Unforgettable

After his death she had been heartbroken. More than heartbroken, in truth. She had been almost suicidal at one point. But then she received a vision of him during a dream one night--the first night that she had been forced to take a sleeping potion by her so called friends.

"Hermione," he had told her. "Please....don't do this to yourself..."

"B-but...S-severus, I-I don't know w-what to do..." she had wailed, flinging herself at the man. He had caught her with ease.

"You must not keep trying to harm yourself. It is beyond foolish and stupid."

"Sev I can't! I don't know if I can keep going without--"

"Without me?! Are you insane woman?" He pushed her away so that she could see the full power of his glare. "Are you that weak? What happened to the fiery young woman who first drew my admiration, then love? What happened to the woman who managed to take down some of the Dark Lord's most powerful Death Eaters?"

Hermione blinked, tears slipping from her eyes. How could she answer when she didn't even know the answer herself? "I-I don't know... I... I really don't know..." Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "What...have I done?" she whispered, more to herself than to him. "This isn't like me at all..."

"No, it is not," Severus agreed, his arms folded across his chest. There was a strange tinkling sound and he breathed a sigh. "I must go."

"What? No! You can't! Severus, please! Don't leave me..."

"You know I cannot stay..." He looked up. "Besides, your friends are trying to wake you."

She frowned. "I don't want to wake up... not if it means losing you again."

Placing a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture the dark man smiled slightly. "You will never truly lose me. Not so long as you still remember."

"I could never forget you! You know that!" As an afterthought she added, almost hesitantly, "Don't you?"

"Of course I do... but..." He smirked. "You must go. Look down."

She did, and gasped as she saw her transparent form. "No, I'm not ready to wake up yet..."

"You are. Besides," he paused to plant a swift kiss to her lips. "You will see me again."

"Yes...I will..." And she too smiled weakly, before everything went white and she was gone, forced to the land of the awake.

--

Titled based on _Unforgettable _by Nat King Cole.


	31. Everywhere

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Everywhere

It seemed like everywhere Hermione went she felt like she was being followed. Which really was ridiculous. The war was over now, and no one would have a reason to follow her. So okay, that wasn't exactly true. Many people probably followed her on a daily basis, wanting to shake her hand, or to ask her questions.

But lately when she started getting this feeling, when she looked there was no one there. It was really starting to creep her out, but there was nothing she could do. It wasn't like she could just go to the Ministry and file a complaint saying 'I think I'm being stalked'. They would just laugh at her and tell her she's being paranoid.

But she really wasn't.

She knew someone was there, even if she couldn't see them.

So one night she decided to find out who it was. While walking in Nocturne Alley she crept down a side street, only to learn that it was actually a dark alley. This wasn't good... Especially since the thing came to an end rather abruptly. She gulped. She was in trouble. Eyes wide the witch looked for an escape path, but couldn't find one. She could apparate, but... Taking a deep breath she turned and glared into the night. "I know you're there! Show yourself, coward!"

Nothing.

She frowned. Were they going to ignore her? "Look, if you're stalking me, fine. Whatever. I really don't care. I just want to know who you are." So she could take their name to the Ministry and get them arrested. Or at least get a magical restraining order put on them.

"Are you sure that you want to know?" a voice rasped.

Hermione swallowed hard. Was she sure? "Yes," she responded forcefully.

"..."

There was a flash which temporarily blinded the witch. And when her vision cleared she let out a gasp. "P-Professor Snape?"

"Yes..." His voice sounded slightly hoarse, but still held the same forcefulness that it had when he was still a professor at Hogwarts. His obsidian eyes shone in his pale face, which Hermione noted did not look so sallow-looking. His hair was shorter, and combed. His robes however, were the same.

"...but... didn't you... die?"

"..."

"Oh right, stupid question. Sorry."

"..."

Hermione frowned again. "Um... if you... don't mind my asking... er... why are you stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you," he replied coolly.

"Then what are you doing?" asked Hermione, genuinely curious.

"Guarding you."

She paused. Then, "Huh?"

"Guarding you," Snape ground out. "From..." He stopped. He wasn't supposed to tell her that much.

"From...?" Hermione pressed. "From who? From..." She shivered. "From...Lucius Malfoy?"

Snape sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, if you must know. When he escaped from Azkaban his last known words were a very unflattering reference to you, and a claim that he would get his revenge."

"Gods..." Hermione shivered again. That was bad. If Malfoy was after her... "What can anyone do if he's after me though? He's one of the best wizards in the world."

"I am better," he said simply.

She rolled her eyes. "Great. Good for you."

"First off you could keep from wandering about Knockturn Alley, especially at night."

"But I was just--"

"I do not care what you were doing. Just let me do my job."

"Wait, job? Who hired you?"

"That is something I cannot answer. Now... just know that everywhere you go, I go too."

"What?! Everywh--"

There was a loud crack, and Snape disapparated, leaving a very confused and upset Hermione standing in the alley.

--

Note: So not the most Snanger out there, more just like another alternate beginning to a possible one.

Titled based on _Everywhere _by Michelle Branch.


	32. Open Your Eyes

(All characters belong to JKR)

Open Your Eyes

Fighting. That seemed to be everything that they did lately. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape, who had been apprentice and master for the past nine months, had finally hit a point in their relationship where it was the last straw.

"I don't pay attention to you?" Hermione screeched. "Since when? I pay attention to every bloody word that you say to me!"

"Do you? It seems like your mind is always on something other than the task at hand." Severus swept his hand in a gesture at the burnt cauldron resting on the table to their right. "If I had not reacted so quickly you would now be--"

"Dead, I know! It was a simple mistake."

"Simple? Granger, this is the fifth mistake you've made in the past week!"

Hermione glared up at him, eyes brimming with anger. "And you think that all of those mistakes were because I was not listening?"

Severus nodded sharply. "Of course. What other explanation could there be?"

Lowering her gaze to the floor the witch's body shook slightly. "...that I want your attention," she mumbled.

"I am sorry, but I do not speak mumbling," Severus snarked.

Raising her gaze to meet his she spoke, words filled with emotion. "I said that I want your attention. I want you to see me!"

"See you?" He snorted. "I see you daily."

"No, you don't! You see me as a troublesome student. Your apprentice. Not as who I am. Never as a simple woman."

Severus was at a loss for words. What could he say to that? "Miss Granger, I--"

"No, don't say anything. Just... just see me. Open your eyes and see **me. **Not the insufferable know-it-all, not the brightest witch of her age. Just me. Hermione."

With a sigh the professor reached out a hand to lightly touch her shoulder in what he hoped to be a comforting manner. "I do see you..."

--

E/N: Not the best place to end it, but... well, a lot of my drabbles could easily be incorporated into a much longer story.

Also, I am running out of song ideas, so if anyone would like to suggest new song titles, please feel free to either review, or pm me with it(them). I'll definitely use suggestions I receive. Thanks for reading!

Titled based on _Open Your Eyes _by Alter Bridge.


	33. Beauty and the Beast

(All characters belong to JKR)

Beauty and the Beast

"Hermione, don't you think you and Snape are a bit like that fairy story?"

Said girl blinked once, turned to her friend, and gave him a confused stare. "What are you talking about, Harry?"

The boy scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "You know, that story. Uh... Beauty and the Beast, I think it was called."

Hermione blinked again. Beauty and the Beast? Was he serious? "Um... no?"

"Really? You sure? I mean, come on, you're not the typical beauty, but he definitely is like a beast."

"Oh gee, thanks," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Thanks so ever much."

"That's not what I meant, 'Mione, and you know it. But seriously, you two are like that story."

"Perhaps, except that he's not cursed into the form of a large bear-like creature," Hermione pointed out.

He nodded in agreement, fiddling with his glasses a bit. "True, but in a way he's still a beast." Seeing his friends glare he held his hands up. "Personality wise, personality! He treats everyone like they're slime on the bottom of his shoes."

"I know how he treats people Harry, but must you really compare him to a beast?"

"Well..."

"Nevermind, I don't want you to answer that."

"..."

"What, are you mad at me now?" Hermione questioned, surprised.

"No, of course not," Harry replied. "Just thinking."

She paused, then glared at him. "We're not like that, Harry!"

"Whatever you say, Mione. Whatever you say..."

And although the witch would continue to deny the similarities between her relationship with Severus and that fairy story, in her mind she knew that Harry had been right. They were like that story.

--

E/N: Second drabble for the day, so don't forget to read 'Open Your Eyes' as well. :)

Titled based on _Beauty and the Beast _by Nightwish.


	34. One of Us

(All characters belong to JKR)

One of Us

It had been a horrible day. Minerva had her teach the first through fourth years herself for the first time, and it had been absolute torture. First one of the first years, Tonia Dodd had managed to turn her partner's hair a bright shade of turquoise, and when she had tried to fix it, she had made it worse by adding fuchsia and lime green to the mix, along with a dreadful amount of frizz. It had taken the transfiguration apprentice almost half an hour to fix.

Then a second year had mistakenly turned his teacup into a rat, instead of a mousetrap. Now Hermione wasn't quite sure how he had managed to get the two things mixed up, but he had. She had spent the majority of that class period chasing after that stupid rat, attempting to turn him back into a cup. She could have simply called for Filch and Mrs. Norris, but the thought of seeing the cat kill the rat had not been a pleasing prospect.

The rest of the day had continued in this fashion, until after lunch Minerva had seen fit to take pity on the younger witch and let her just watch the last few classes.

And now here she was, laying on the couch in the staff room. She wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but she still had papers to grade for the day. She was really starting to wonder though, if she had been in her right mind when she had decided that she wanted to become a professor.

She must have fallen into a trance at some point, because she was suddenly aware of someone sitting down beside her, pulling her feet onto their lap. Her eyes snapped open. Surprise filled her as she found the person to be none other than Severus Snape.

"What...are you doing?" she asked, hesitating.

"How was the first day teaching?" he responded, slowing removing one of her shoes.

She groaned in response. "Don't...ask..."

He smirked as he finished with the left foot and started on the right. "I would imagine that Minerva's students were... less than obedient."

"...I'm not sure I would put it like that, but they did seem to have a lot of trouble with the assignments..."

"Like I said, less than obedient." His obsidian eyes flicked to meet hers for a brief second before going back to his task. "My students, however dunderhead-ed they might be, still manage to complete the tasks. Even if they do it wrong, at least it is completed."

Hermione mock glared at him. "Gloating, professor? I didn't know you had it in you."

"Gloating?" He smirked again. "I think not. I am merely stating that should you be more firm, then the students will suddenly be able to hear much better."

"More firm? You mean more like you, don't you?"

"I did not say that at all."

"No, but you insinuated it." Hermione let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I'm being so obstinate... I'm just tired."

"It is quite alright," Severus replied, much to her surprise. By this time he had finished the task of removing both of her socks and shoes, so he began to rub gentle circles on her feet.

Her eyes shot open and she stared at him in open mouthed shock. "What... why are you... um..."

His eyes met hers again and there was a flicker of a smile. "I am simply giving you something I am sure you need." His almost smile grew to a small smirk. "After all, you are now one of us. And, as a member of this staff, it is my job to make you feel as comfortable as possible."

"I...suppose..." Hermione responded slowly, really at a loss for what to say. He was being so kind to her, so un-Snape-like. It really had her baffled. But... she let out a soft moan. His fingers were doing miracles to her aching feet. "Thank you," she murmured, once more closing her eyes, relishing in the feeling of his hands.

--

E/N: Wow, third one! Lol I'm really on a role today. :)

Titled based on _One of Us_ from the Lion King 2. Music by Tom Snow, lyrics by Jack Feldman.


	35. Accidentally in Love

(All characters belong to JKR)

AN: Sorry for the delay, my laptop has been acting funny, and I just found out that it had about three hundred viruses on it... though I have no idea how they got there. Anywho, I just got it fixed, and things should be better now. I hope. Fingers crossed anyway.

Accidentally in Love

Everything happened for a reason. That was something Albus Dumbledore had tried to get his students to believe time and time again. For the most part that lesson had stuck with Hermione Snape, nee Granger. She had, however, questioned that principle when the ministry came up with that idiotic marriage law. She had questioned it again when she found out she was supposed to marry Severus Snape, git of the dungeons.

But now that she had been married for a few months she was starting to see that maybe Dumbledore had been right. Maybe this had happened for a reason. Maybe being married to Snape wasn't such a bad thing. Perhaps it did involve having to spend time with a man she had hated fervently for seven years of her life, but there were pluses as well.

Like being able to continue going to university. Snape -- Severus -- had in fact, been adamant that she continued her education. She had been so sure that he would have forced her to drop out of school in order to be a wife. If he had been anyone else, Ron perhaps, he would have. But no, he had told her that she should continue. He had in fact, made sure that she did, even going so far as to fight the ministry when they argued that she should quit.

Another plus was that she was getting to see a whole other side to Severus. She was learning so much about the man, excuse the cliche, behind the mask, so to speak. Although he had a hard time opening up to her, she had already learned more -- she was sure -- than almost anyone alive knew about him.

And although she didn't want to admit it to anyone, Hermione found much more intimate activities with the potions master quite enjoyable as well. He was, as she quickly learned, a very affectionate man, given the chance. At least, he was affectionate when they were alone. In front of anyone else he was civil, but not much else. Publicly he could not be called a doting husband.

She didn't know how it had happened, or when, but Hermione did know one thing for sure. Somehow in the last three months she had fallen in love with her husband. A surprise to her indeed. She had been so sure at the beginning of this sham of a marriage that she would never love, or even care about, Severus. And now she did. She also knew she could no longer call her marriage a sham, even if it resembled one in public.

She only wished that she knew Severus's feelings for her.

_"Just remember, my dear child... everything happens for a reason. Even things that might seem awful have their purposes."_

It seemed that Albus truly did know what he was talking about. Or so Hermione hoped, anyway.

* * *

EN: "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows.


	36. Racing With the Clock

(All characters belong to JKR)

AN: Second one in one day, so don't ignore 35, everyone. :)

I haven't seen this musical in over a year, but suddenly this song popped into my head and I haven't been able to get it out of my head all day. Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad. Mild spoilers for DH.

Racing With the Clock

"Severus, don't you die on me!"

The words sounded harsh and sorrowful to her ears as Hermione frantically attempted to stop the blood that was gushing out of her secret lover's throat. The blood was coming from a wound to his neck, inflicted by that horrible snake. Seeing the snake bite Severus had been almost too much for her to bear. She had almost cried out in horror when the fangs pierced his flesh. Had she not bitten her lower lip hard at that exact moment she would have screamed.

After Harry had retrieved the memories from Snape, Hermione had told him and Ron to go on ahead; that she would catch up with them soon enough. It had been a fib of course, an excuse so she could stay and try to save the dying man's life.

"Damn it Severus, open your eyes!" she demanded fiercely, blinking back the tears that tried to impede her sight. This wasn't the time for crying, she knew, though she couldn't stop the tears from coming all the same. She knew that if she didn't do something soon Severus was a goner. But... what could she do? Taking a deep wavering breath she tried to think. That snake probably had poisonous venom, so... A bezoar!

Despite the rarity of the potion ingredient, Hermione knew their significance. Besides, she had received that strange note at the beginning of this year... _Carry a bezoar with you. _It had instructed. A strange note to be sure, but now that she needed one, it didn't seem all that strange.

A strangled groan of pain came from Severus's lips and Hermione acted, quickly ripping the bezoar from her coat pocket and forcefully opening the potion masters mouth with her free hand. His glittering black eyes, clouded with pain and ever-so-slightly glazed, snapped open to stare at her. "Don't worry, I'm trying to help you," she murmured in what she hoped was a comforting voice as she got the bezoar into his open mouth. "Can you swallow?"

A moan was her answer. Damn. Not good... Gently Hermione rubbed the man's throat to coax him into swallowing. He did, painfully. She winced as he moaned again. She hated causing him pain, but she had no choice. Now, what next... she had to stop the blood from flowing, or else he was going to bleed to death. No point in using that precious bezoar if he died from blood loss only moments after.

She took a blood replenishing potion from her sack and once again coaxed his mouth open and his throat to swallow. But now that that was done... what could she do? The potion would only give her a little more time, and although she hated to admit it, her healing spells were shaky at best. She had never had enough time to really try them, and since students didn't actually learn healing spells, her knowledge came entirely from books. She had never even tested them. Biting her lip she hesitated. Should she attempt to use one of them or try a potion? This would all be so easy if she still had that dittany...

"H-Hermione..." said on a moan, it lacked the usual purr that Severus's voice held.

The witch bent over him, eyes wide with concern. "Please, Sev, don't speak... I'm doing all I can... so please, just hold on as long as you can..."

"H-hurts..."

"Shh... I know, I'm sorry..."

Hurts... that actually gave her another idea. Opening her sack she took stock of the potions and things she had left. A small vial of purple liquid caught her eye and she smiled grimly. That would have to do. Uncorking the vial she poured the contents directly onto the bite marks, eliciting a sharp his from her patient.

"I'm sorry," she told him quietly. "It's the only way to clean your wound..."

But...what could she do now? She had no other potions that would work, so that just left her wand. And that thought terrified her. What if she made a mistake? A misspoken word on a healing spell could make matters worse. As if sensing her fear Severus turned his head slightly so he could look at her.

"U-use v-vul-" He was cut off by a coughing fit.

She was running out of time and she knew it. They both did. She had to figure out what to do. He had said use vul... before being cut off. Vul... what could that mean? Was he talking about a spell? Wracking her brain Hermione tried to recall if there were any spells like that.

"Three...." He coughed. "Times..."

Three times? What in heaven's name did that mean? Three... Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. A spell that had to be used three times to work properly that started with vul. "Of course! _Vulnera Sanatur!_" Whipping out her wand Hermione took a deep, wavering breath. "_Vulnera Sanatur!_"

She watched with bated breath as the blood still flowing unending out of her lover's throat slowed, gradually coming to a halt. She released the breath and once again cast the spell, and then again. The wound healed, slowly, though when it had closed the area was still red and puffy. Hermione knew that there was still more healing that needed to be done, but she didn't have the kind of skill required to finish the job. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she looked down at the now unconscious man. The healing had been too much for him in his current state, she reckoned. Sniffing softly she cast the patronus charm, sending the pearly white otter that emerged from her wand tip off to fetch Madam Pomphrey.

Once the otter was out of sight she placed her hand lightly on the side of his face and smiled weakly. "Everything will be alright..." she whispered.

* * *

EN: "Racing With the Clock" from The Pajama Game.

Very shoddy work, I know, and for that I apologize. Didn't have much editing time, so therefore I am sorry for any mistakes, grammatical or spelling.


	37. How Do You Do

(All characters belong to JKR)

How Do You Do?

"Severus, I would like you to go say hello to our new Arithmancy professor," Headmistress Minerva McGonagall told the glum potions master.

With a scowl he looked up from the book he was reading to sneer up at her. "Pardon?"

"The new Arithmancy professor," Minerva repeated sternly. "She just arrived today."

_Oh joy, _Snape thought to himself. Another woman. That's all Hogwarts needed. Another female teacher to try and "mold" the students. What that meant to him was that his students would be even more insufferable than ever. Especially if this new professor was a nice one.

"And why, pray tell, must I greet this...woman?" The word woman came out sounding like he had just sucked on a lemon.

Minerva placed her hands on her hips as she glared at him. "Because it is common courtesy. And because I am telling you to."

With a sigh Snape stood. "Very well headmistress."

On his way to the private quarters of the new professor he wondered what kind of woman would want to take the job. Being a professor was difficult, and Arithmancy was an even more difficult subject. She must be something to take the position.

When he arrived at the portrait of Morgan le Fay that guarded the entrance to the rooms beyond. Now this made Snape curious. What sort of person would have her portrait on their door? le Fay had been known as a dark witch during her time. Stepping up to the door he was relieved to see that the witch was not in the portrait at the moment -- one less thing for him to have to worry about. With another sigh he rapped loudly on the oak door with his knuckles before standing back to wait.

A moment later the door swung open to reveal a young looking witch. She was average in height, he noted, only about five foot five. She had long curly brown hair that was streaked faintly with blond. Her large brown eyes were set into a heart-shaped face. The body was covered by thick black robes. One word came to mind to describe her: plain. Snape had seen plenty of women who looked like her, or enough like her, that he would never have been able to pick her out of a lineup.

"Yes?" she asked, voice courteous, eyes confused. "Do you need something, professor?"

Hmm... so she already who he was. That made things easier. "Indeed," he replied casually, voice an emotionless drawl. "The headmistress informed me that you had arrived, so I thought it would be..." He paused for a beat. "Imperative that I introduce myself and welcome you to our... illustrious school."

The woman smirked, leaning against her open door frame. "In other words Minerva told you to come and say hello."

Snape narrowed his eyes, a sneer making its way to his thin lips. "Madam, I am merely attempting--"

"I know what you're attempting to do Snape, and believe me, I have no interest in your 'warm'" -- Here she did air quotes -- "welcome. I know you have no desire to talk to someone like me."

"Why you--"

"And another thing, I don't even require a welcome. I haven't been gone for more than two years, and I highly doubt that much has changed in that time." She let out a frustrated puff of air. "I should have listened to Neville and waited till the students arrived to move in. Maybe then things would have been simpler."

All of a sudden her identity hit him. "Miss... Granger," her name came unbidden to his lips.

The witch nodded sharply. "Yes, although I prefer to go by Professor Granger, now." Pushing off from the door frame, all the while glaring at him, she added, "Now if there is nothing else I would like to get back to my unpacking."

Snape nodded dumbly. "Do not let me get in your way."

"Oh I won't," she replied, before slamming the door in his face.

Staring at the picture of Morgan le Fay again Snape couldn't help but think how this year would be much more interesting than any other that he could remember. To think, Hermione Granger, resident know-it-all as a professor. He smirked. Interesting indeed.

* * *

EN: "How Do You Do?" by Cascada. Not particularly long, but still better than some of my others. Hopefully this is a bit better edited. I spent more time on it so I hope so.


	38. I'll Never Be Jealous Again

AN: Sorry for the delay, here is the next chapter. Again from Pajama Game musical, not really sure why. Seemed like a good prompt when I heard this song on my play list (courtesy of my mother).

I'll Never Be Jealous Again

"Of course Ron! Of course I'll meet you." A pause. "Hmm? Severus? Oh, don't worry about him. He'll understand." Another pause. "Really, everything will be fine. Besides, this is important. You're one of my best friends. There's no way I wouldn't come." A laugh. "Alright, I'll see you later. Bye for now." Hang up.

Raising my gaze from the open book in my lap I frowned at my fiancée_. _"What will I understand?"

"That I need to go see Ron. He and Lavender just had a major to-do. He really needs someone to talk." She smiled faintly. "That's okay, isn't it?"

I shrugged noncommittally. "Whatever he _needs_, is that it?"

She grinned wider. "Are you jealous, Severus?"

"Not at all," I said coolly. "Simply stating that whenever one of your two... _friends_," I bit out the word bitterly, "is in trouble, you immediately go running off to see them."

"You're right, they are my friends. They've been there for me for over ten years, Snape. And if you are jealous of either of them, then you are completely batty."

"I am not jealous."

"Yes you are."

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"No."

"Ye--" I glared at her. "Damn."

She smirked. "Ha. So you are jealous of them." Her eyes alight she sashayed over to me, removed the book from my lap, and replaced it with her bottom. I shivered as she ran her cool fingertips across my jawline. "There is no need to be jealous," she murmured. "I chose you for a reason."

I shivered again. "And yet you still--"

"Shh..." She placed two fingers against my lips. "Severus... my love... you are the world to me. But truly, I cannot have you be jealous of Harry and Ron, or any other friend of mine... that's all they are, friends. And that is all they will ever be to me. I am in love with you. But still, if they need me, than I must go. Please try to understand..." She removed her fingers.

I breathed a sigh. I just couldn't resist that pout of hers. "I will try to understand," I told her softly. "I will try not to be jealous again."

She smiled again. "Thank you, Severus."

"You're very welcome, Hermione."

And she kissed me.

* * *

EN: "I'll Never Be Jealous Again" from Pajama Game.

Hopefully the 'yes' 'no' argument wasn't too much. :)


	39. Heaven and Hell

(All characters belong to JKR)

Heaven and Hell

Being with Severus Snape was like being in both heaven and hell for Hermione Granger. At times it was wonderful. He seemed so loving, he always treated her so wonderfully, and they got along so brilliantly.

But then there were the times that he was in a bad mood, or drunk, or had just gotten back from a Death Eater meeting. During those times it was complete hell. He was mean and nasty, a right git. He truly lived up to all the bad things that were said about him when she was at school. He called her horrible names, and made her feel awful. She was always so tempted to just leave him.

But then, just when she got the courage to actually do it, he was nice again, and everything was wonderful once more. Hermione kept hoping he would change, but he never did. Things were always the same. And she couldn't break away because she loved him too much. So she would keep putting up with his behavior hoping for things to one day be different. Keep putting up with this heaven and hell she was in.

* * *

EN: A short one this time, just a little drabble that came to mind. Thanks to my cousin Brian for giving me the track to this song. :)

"Heaven and Hell" by Black Sabbath.


	40. Monster Mash

(All characters belong to JKR)

AN: Special Halloween one! Hope you enjoy. :) I may (or may not) come up with another one.)

The Monster Mash

Halloween was always a stressful time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the professors, anyway. They had to prepare things for the great feast to be held on Halloween night, as well as decorate the castle, the grounds, and deal with students that were packed full of candy. There was always a Hogsmeade trip during the day, so the students could purchase any last minute necessities. Costumes, candy, and tricks were always must haves this time of year.

For Severus Snape this Halloween beat the cake. So far it had been insufferable. One student after another had either succumbed to some idiotic prank from another student -- Neville Longbottom had managed to fall for his own, somehow. And now there was a ball, McGonagall's newest (and worst, in his opinion) idea. She thought it would be fun to have a Halloween ball where everyone got to dress up in "pretty little costumes".

Snape thought that she had gone insane, or had perhaps fallen for one of the tricks the students seemed intent on pulling on the teachers. But alas all the other professors loved the idea -- especially Hermione Granger, blasted know-it-all-turned-Arithmancy professor. She just thought that it was "absolutely marvelous".

So here he was, dressed (reluctantly, he might add) in the costume for some fictional vampire (Dracula, Granger had called it), surrounded by ghouls, ghosts, and goblins, and all other ridiculous things. Next to him stood Hermione, dressed in an outfit that he thought wouldn't be appropriate in a million years. Not to say that it didn't look good on her.

Her costume consisted of an abnormally short black dress with a puffy green skirt, black bows, and a golden bodice. The sleeves of the dress were barely there, and a green and gold hat in the shape of a teacup with a 10/6 sticker was balanced precariously atop her head. A black choker adorned her neck, and black high heels were on her feet. The dress was, in one word, skimpy. It showed far too much flesh than was proper. But the young witch didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she said she had purposely chosen this "Mad Hatter" outfit -- whatever in Merlin's name that meant.

"Severus, having a good time yet?"

"Yes," he sneered at her. "Delightful. As if the terrible food is not enough, these costumes are absolutely awful."

Hermione just smiled. "Tonight you can't ruin this for me." She sighed happily. "I just love Halloween!"

"Good for you."

"Must you be so snarky?"

"Yes."

She smirked. "What will happen if you're not snarky? Will your head implode? Will you die?"

"What are you going on about, woman?"

"Well, I was just thinking," she began, "that since you said you must always be snarky, than something horrible must happen if you aren't."

He grimaced. He could never win with her. "Nothing horrible will happen."

"I see."

"You're laughing, aren't you?" Snape asked, eyes narrowed.

"Only a little."

He sighed. "I give up." Looking around he grimaced again. "Why must all the students insist on wearing such... monstrous costumes?"

Hermione looked around as well, as though noticing the costumes for the first time. "Hmm, that's a good question. There does seem to be a lot of monsters this year." Her eyes lit up. "It's a real monster mash."

"...pardon?"

"You know, like that muggle song!"

"I wouldn't know," Snape commented.

Hermione pouted. "You don't?" He shook his head. "Fine, I'll play it for you after the ball."

"Will you?" He looked down at her, eyes darkening. "I believe I have something better for us to do after, Hermione..."

"Is that so, Professor Snape?"

"It is. Come to my quarters at midnight and I will show you just what this...Dracula, can do." He took a deep breath and turned from her to face the students. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must make my rounds."

With that he walked off, looking for students who were misbehaving -- more so than was allowed -- or students who were getting too friendly. Unbeknown to him Hermione watched him stride away, grinning from ear to ear.

"We're all mad here," she whispered to herself.

* * *

EN: "Monster Mash" by Bobby "Boris" Pickett


	41. Anything You Can Do

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Harry Potter, or any associated characters/themes.  
AN: Just a short one that came to mind after a conversation with my mother.

Anything You Can Do

"Mum, that guy was younger than me!"

Her mother laughed softly. "Oh Hermione, don't be such a prude." A mischievous glint came into her eyes. "He was cute, wasn't he?"

Hermione grimaced. This was not a conversation she wanted to be having with her forty-six year old mother. "I don't want to answer that."

"So you do think he's cute!" Anne Granger cried triumphantly.

"T-that's not the point! He's young enough to be your son."

Anne smiled. "Oh believe me dear, he's nothing like my son."

Hermione grimaced again, her face scrunching up in disgust. "Ew! Mother!"

"Oh dear, stop being so--"

"Prudish, I know. But really, you can't be serious... you really want to... to..." She couldn't bring herself to say the word. "Um... have... relations with that man?"

"Andrew dear, and yes. I do. In fact, He and I are going out tonight."

It took everything the witch had to keep from banging her head against the kitchen table. "Ew..."

Anne frowned. Why was her daughter being so difficult about this? She thought that if anyone would understand it would be Hermione. "Well, you're dating Severus, so I thought..."

"You thought that you would date someone twenty years younger than yourself?" the witch asked in disbelief.

The older woman nodded. "Yes. I mean, Severus is twenty years your senior. I thought that if you could do it I could, and so--"

"It's not the same thing! This is just... This is awful! I... I can't talk to you now. I'll see you later." And she disapparted straight from her mother's kitchen.

* * *

EN: "Anything You Can Do" composed by Irving Berlin.


	42. Crash and Burn

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Harry Potter, or any associated characters/themes.  
AN: I really wanted to write about Severus and Hermione after they had a child, so here it is. Enjoy!

Crash and Burn

Eileen Snape, named after her grandmother, sniffled pathetically as she looked down at the ruined cauldron on the still smoldering table in her parent's lab. She couldn't believe that she had made such a mistake. She had been working on a simple potion, a burn-healing paste, and yet somehow she had managed to let it catch fire and explode. Not only had it partially melted the brand-spanking new cauldron she had gotten for her last birthday, it had burnt a hole in the table, as well as caught her hair and robes on fire.

Luckily for her her mother had been only a few feet away, working on a potion of her own. Her mother had put the fire out on both the table and her daughter, vanished the mess -- save the cauldron, and proceeded to scold the thirteen-year-old.

"Eileen, I know that you are still young, but really, you need to be careful! We cannot afford to have fires in here. You know that some of the work your father and I do is very important. We can't have any of our potions get ruined by a mistake. Do you understand?"

Eileen nodded glumly, tears welled in her honey colored eyes. She had inherited her eye colour from her mother, Hermione Granger, Mistress of Charms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which she herself had been a student for two years now. She had also inherited her mother's love for learning, her talent at casting spells, and thankfully, her nose. Everything else was her father. Save for her inability with potions.

"Really," Hermione sighed, her arms folded over her chest. "How in Merlin's name did this even happen? I know that you didn't inherit your father's talent for potion making, but still..." Seeing that her words only made her daughter look even more crestfallen she sighed again and hugged the girl. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired, dear..."

"Mum.... w-what am I going to tell dad?" Eileen whispered anxiously, her words muffled further by Hermione's robes. "He's g-going to be disappointed."

Hermione frowned. She really had no idea what to tell Severus. She knew he was disappointed that Eileen had not inherited his skill, but she knew he loved their child anyway. But this... She surveyed the damage once more, muttering a wandless spell to put the remains of the table fire out. He wouldn't be happy, that was for sure. "Let me talk to him," she told her daughter. "Don't worry."

As if by some miracle, or some utter lack of any sort of luck, the aforementioned Master of Potions strode into the lab, took one look at the mess, sighed, and made his way over to his family. "Again?" he inquired, his hard gaze on his daughter.

Eileen nodded, pulling away from her mother. Although she would never admit it aloud, she was terrified of her father. Perhaps it was because when she was younger he had never been around much, or maybe it was because he always yelled at her in class. Either way, she had no desire to face him now, or ever, after making a mistake.

"I'm sorry... I tried to make it correctly... Really I did... but..." Her honey eyes teared up again and she turned her head away. "I guess I'm just no good at potion making."

Severus continued to stare down at his daughter silently, appraising. Finally his gaze moved to his wife, who was looking at him sadly. Clearing his throat he said, "You just need more practice." Now came the uncomfortable part. For him, anyway. Any other parent would undoubtedly have no trouble handling a situation like this, being able to say all the right things and the like. But not him. He was no good with children -- even his own. He had not always been present when she was growing up, due to his duties to both Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort, as well as his job as a professor. And he knew Hermione had not been around much either, thanks also to Dumbledore.

He did not know his daughter, or how to comfort her. But he had to try all the same. "If...you would ever like some help," he began, not sure this was the right way, "I am here. I will always make time when you need me." Bugger, that sounded horrid. It sounded like he would be forcing himself to make time for her. "I want to help you," he added after a pause.

Eileen looked up at him hesitantly. Was he really offering to help her? That was a first. She glanced at her mother who was now smiling reassuringly at her. So she probably hadn't imagined the offer. Smiling faintly she nodded slowly. "Thank you... I... I'd like that."

Severus nodded as well, stiff, though for someone who knew him well, they could see that he was clearly relieved. "Very well. Now, I must return to lessons. Hermione, the headmaster asked me to tell you that you are required to visit his office when you have a free moment."

The witch inclined her head. "Alright, no problem." She took two steps forward and kissed his cheek before turning back to face Eileen. "Do you need anything else before I go see him, dear?" The girl shook her head. "Than I'm off!" She kissed her husband's cheek again, kissed her daughter's forehead, and left.

Severus looked to his daughter. "Do you...have assignments?"

She nodded. "Yes, I still have an essay for Professor McGonagall to do."

"Ah..." Turning his head to the side he continued, "Good. I will see you at dinner, than."

Eileen smiled again, bigger than before. "See you, father."

* * *

EN: Now that this is written I'm not entirely sure why I used this song as inspiration, but oh well. Also, sorry for any errors, my brain isn't working very well right now since I have a cold, so I'm not sure what is wrong (if anything). I will undoubtedly re-read this later on and be appalled by mistakes.

"Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden.


	43. I Just Died in Your Arms

AN: Once again may I offer my sincerest apologies for taking so long to update. Drabbles shouldn't take this long to write, but when combined with classes and a brand new internship, apparently they do. I will stop making excuses now and get on with it.

I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight

It shouldn't have ended the way it had. She knew that, but there was nothing she could do about it. Her breathing was labored, far more difficult than it should have been, and her eyesight was failing. She was dying and she knew it. The man who held her trembling body knew it was well, she could tell. And... it scared her. Not the death part, but the fact that her death meant so much to him. He was such a strong, strong person, but now he was crying, commanding her not to leave him.

She chuckled weakly before coughing. It was so like him to be so fierce, even now. The only thing that wasn't like him were the tears. She didn't think she had ever seen him cry. She had known him for eight years and this was the only weakness she had ever seen in him...

She coughed again and thought about how it had come to this. She had seen Pettigrew aiming his wand at Professor Snape and had reacted simply on impulse. She had jumped in front of her former professor, not even knowing what was going to be coming at her. For all she knew she would be getting in between the potions master and the killing curse. But that was fine with her. If that was her destiny than so be it. She was prepared to die. The important thing was that he lived.

"Foolish, foolish girl," Snape muttered, his voice sounding oddly broken.

She blinked up at him, barely able to see him now. Slowly a smile formed on her blood soaked lips. "I... couldn't... just let him... hurt the man I love..."

His eyes widened in shock. "You-"

Her eyes closed, as she suddenly felt far too tired to keep them open any longer. She would just rest... yes, she just needed a moment.

A strangled sound escaped the professor's lips. "Forgive me... Hermione..."

* * *

And feel free to hate me. Though note that I didn't exactly kill her, I just had her close her eyes. I'll leave it up to the readers whether or not they want to believe she's unconscious or if she actually died.

"I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight" by Cutting Crew.


	44. I'm a Believer

AN: As the last was a bit depressing, here is an upbeat one that I hope you will enjoy. As always, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, not me, and this is purely for enjoyment. As a side note, I started a Harry Potter roleplaying forum recently and anyone who wants to take a peek at it can find the link through my profile.

I'm a Believer

Severus Snape had always believed in magic. Growing up with a witch as a mother it had always seemed normal to him. The only thing that hadn't seemed normal was love. Yes, his mother had loved him. And for a while his father had as well. And then he had thought Lily Evans had loved him, and maybe in her own way she had. But he had never expected anyone else to. He had especially not foreseen the so-called "love" of one Gryffindor know-it-all whom he had tormented repeatedly in class.

"I love you," Granger repeated calmly, a smile on her face.

Severus continued to stare at her, blinking. What was he supposed to say? The girl had been his apprentice for two years, ever since her graduation. He had finally started thinking of her as a friend, but any more than that? He didn't know. He had absolutely no clue if he loved her or not. Hell, he wasn't even positive he believed that she loved _him._

Granger sighed. "Look Severus, we've been friends for what, three months now? I thought you learned that you could trust my word by now. I love you, and that's that."

"I... I don't..." Damn, now he was stumbling over words like some bloody fool. "Granger, I don't know what you want from me, but I-"

"That's just it, I don't want anything. I want you to want me because that's what you want. If you say you care for me simply because that's what you think I want to hear than it's meaningless. I don't want that kind of false-love."

At that he hesitated. Could she be telling the truth? He hadn't known her to lie often, or really at all, so...maybe... maybe he could hope that she actually meant those sweet, sweet words? Maybe she really could love him. How he had no idea, as he was hardly an attractive, young, nice man. No, he was none of those things, nor would he ever be able to be. He was sure that he would make her miserable in the end, but she... she seemed so determined, so unafraid that he couldn't voice his concerns.

Slowly he reached out and took her hand. The gesture was simply, and nothing more intimate than that, but he saw a flash of hope in her eyes. "I will... believe you," he murmured to her, watching as a smile alighted her face.

* * *

EN: Well there it is. Not the best, but at the very least it helps my muse to focus on writing.

"I'm a Believer" sung by The Monkeys.


	45. Barcelona Nights

AN: Here's another one. This is based off one of my favorite songs, "Barcelona Nights" by Gipsy Kings. I highly recommend it to anyone interested.

Barcelona Nights

A honeymoon in Spain would never have been Severus's first choice. Or second, or third, or really anywhere else on his list. In fact, his ideal honeymoon would be to stay at home and enjoy married life with his young wife. But no, Hermione had wanted a "honeymoon" and had done major planning for one so he could hardly say no. At least he didn't have to pay for it as it had been a gift from both her parents and Minerva, who had thought it was "simply a wonderful idea".

So here he was, in Spain, sitting at a small table in the restaurant of the inn they were staying at, drinking wine and wondering why he was there again. He had to have better things to do than listen to live music and drink wine. He could easily think of plenty of things to do with his wife in the privacy of their room, but she had said she was hungry. He was starting to see a pattern. She asked for something with those beautiful doe eyes of hers starring up at him and he would agree simply on principle.

Turning her attention from the musicians to his wife he couldn't help but smile faintly. She was as beautiful as ever in a form fitting red dress that showed just the right amount of skin. Her hair was teased back into a plait with a few wisps escaping. She wore no jewelry other than her wedding ring, and little makeup. She was perfect. Suddenly she turned her face towards him and smiled.

"Severus, I want to dance," she told him lightly. "This song makes me want to move."

He blinked. "You... want to dance... with me?" he questioned, wondering what had come over her. Didn't she know he hated dancing? She had to. They hadn't danced at their wedding or anywhere else they had been together before.

"Yes. Who else would I dance with, that scary little man in the corner?" she rolled her eyes. "Really Severus, just try it. Please? I think you'll like it."

"I do not dance," he reiterated slowly, suddenly feeling like he was speaking with a young child who hadn't quite grasped the concept of human language.

"I know that, but just try! For me. Please?"

He grimaced. She was giving him the doe eyes again. What could he do? He could try and ignore them and say no again, but then she may become angry, or worse she may cry. No, he would have to say yes even if he didn't want to. Sighing he stood, pulling her up with him.

"Very well madam, you have your dance."

Hermione grinned. "Thank you Severus!" she exclaimed, giving him a quick kiss before pulling him to where a few other couples were dancing.

As they moved to the fast-paced music he watched her. The way she moved her body to the beat, twirling her hips like that... it was as though she were a seductress. And he loved ever moment of it. Not that he would ever tell her that. Once the song finished and they had sat she smiled at him again.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How did you like dancing with me?"

"It was... tolerable." Very tolerable indeed.

"Insufferable man!"

"Quite," Severus murmured. "Would you care for more wine, or would you like to adjourn to our room for more... intimate companionship?"

A knowing look came into her cinnamon colored eyes. "I think our room would be wonderful."

So really, perhaps dancing wasn't as bad as he had thought. So long as it was with Hermione, that is.


	46. In the End

**AN: So... once again I apologize for the lack of updates on all my stories. It's been one of those really busy weeks. For one thing I've had to cater an event for my mum that has been taking up all my time. For another, a friend of mine is having a baby next week (probably) so I've been helping her out a lot. Anywho, updates for all my stories are currently in the works. Until then I have some drabbles for this ready. Enjoy!**

**This is from "In the End" by Linkin Park, which my boyfriend decided is his new favorite song.  
**

* * *

In the End

When Hermione first came to Hogwarts again to work she doubted that Severus Snape would ever consider her a colleague. She also doubted that she would ever want him to be anything more than a colleague since he was such an overly disagreeable man.

When she came back to Hogwarts to take over the position of Charms, Severus Snape doubted that he would ever grow to enjoy the company of an annoying girl that he had nothing but bad memories of from when she was a student.

Neither one suspected that they would become friends, and then later lovers. In the end both Hermione and Severus agreed that sometimes it was worth rethinking an opinion of another for the better good.


	47. He is WIth You

**This is based off "He is With You" by Mandisa, a song that I only recently started to really love.  
**

* * *

He is With You

"I'm right here," Severus murmured to his hyperventilating wife.

"Well I'd rather you were far, far away!" she huffed at him. "Like, six feet under the ground or something! Or freezing your nibs off in Iceland."

Severus had expected her to act this way after speaking to a rather stern Arthur Weasley about what happened when pregnant women went into labor. Rolling his eyes he shushed her.

"Yes, well, if you remember you have already told me you do not wish to be a single parent."

Hermione glared up at him, blinking to clear sweat from her eyes. "Oh really? You want to poke momma bear when she's down? Great idea! I swear you're so mean to me!" Tears welled in her eyes causing him to sigh.

"Forgive me," he told her gently, giving her hand a squeeze. "You know I'm not the best at comforting people."

"W-well I'm not people," she managed to get out between pants and hiccups. "I-I'm your w-wife…"

"I know you are," Severus replied patiently, giving the mediwitch a glare when she smiled. "And I love you for that."

Hermione sniffed. "R-really?"

"Of course."

There was a pause. Then, "Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too…"

"I know."

"And… I don't really want you in Iceland or dead."

"I know you don't."

Another pause. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For being here."

This time he smiled along with the mediwitch.


	48. That's Rock 'n' Roll

**AN: I have been extremely busy lately, what with the holidays and my friends suddenly deciding that Christmas should be spent together skiing in Canada. I had fun, fell down way too much since I have virtually no athletic ability, and came home with a cold. So now that I'm off cold meds, here's a new chapter! Other story chapters are also in the works. Just need to add some finishing touches to most. Please be patient!**

**Usual disclaimers apply. Song is **"**That's Rock 'n' Roll**"** by Shaun Cassidy.**

* * *

That's Rock and Roll

The year after the war many of the students who never completed their final year at Hogwarts returned to finish their education. Among these older seventh years was Hermione Granger, who had developed a hobby that she hid from everyone during the past year.

Late one night while patrolling the hallways, Severus Snape came upon the young woman playing guitar and singing in the Room of Requirements.

"Stop that infernal racket this instant!"

The girl jumped at his yell, turning abruptly.

"Ms. Granger, what are you doing out of bed?" he scolded when she stopped playing.

Hermione's eyes were wide with horror that she had been caught. "I-I don't… I'm – Professor, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" she questioned, thinking quickly.

The professor paused, not actually knowing how to answer the question since he didn't know the answer. He had simply been walking through the halls when the door to the Room had shown itself to him. He hadn't done anything to make it appear, thus his current state of confusion.

Rather than try to come up with an answer for her he narrowed his eyes and frowned. "I believe you are the one in trouble here, Ms. Granger, not I. So if you would be so kind as to answer my question."

Biting her lip the girl shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "I… was just… well, isn't it rather obvious, professor?" At his blank stare she sighed. "Look I was just trying to practice without the scrutiny of my dorm mates. Is that so wrong?"

She had a point, but he wasn't about to let her go that easily. "Ms. Granger that does not give you any right to be out this late. Just because you are older than the other students does not mean you have any more privileges than they do."

"Does… the fact that I'm head girl make a difference?" she asked hopefully. When he didn't reply she sighed. "I didn't think so."

"10 points from Gryffindor. And 10 more if you don't get off to bed in the next sixty seconds."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, thought better of it, and closed it again. Silently she began to gather her things together. Once she had everything she walked to the door before hesitating.

"10 more seconds, Ms. Granger."

"I know, professor. I just wanted to tell you that it wasn't infernal racket, it was a song by Shaun Cassidy." With that she left the room.

Severus Snape shook his head. Did she think he didn't know who it was? He had been a teenager in the seventies, and had unfortunately been around many teenage girls who had crushed on the idol during that time. Shaking his head again he had to admit that the girl had surprised him by playing the song so well. Striding out of the room he pondered telling Minerva that the Room of Requirements was on the fritz and was letting people in randomly.


	49. Over It

**AN: Short I know, but something that popped into my head when a friend told me a similar situation story.  
**

**Usual disclaimers apply. Song is ****"Over It"**** by Katherine McPhee.**

* * *

Over It

When Severus had broken up with her she had been devastated. The reason? He thought she was cheating on him with Ron. Yes, Ronald Weasley, her red haired crush from years prior to her falling in love with Severus. Yet her love hadn't believed her when she denied his accusations.

Two weeks later when they saw each other again by chance at a function held at Malfoy Manor she had told him she was over it; that she didn't care anymore what he thought. The reason? He was dancing with another woman. A much _prettier_ woman at that.

Only it hadn't been the truth. Even now, two more weeks after, Hermione had not yet been able to convince herself that she was over it. And something told her, however irrational it may be, that she never would be. Because in the end she loved him too much to ever stop caring.


	50. Winter Wonderland

**AN: Because the last chapter was so short here's another, much longer one! I hope you enjoy this belated Christmas present. This turned out a bit fluffier than I had planned, but I like it anyway so whatever.  
**

**Usual disclaimers apply. Song is ****"Winter Wonderland"**** by ****Felix Bernard (composer) and Richard B. Smith (lyricist).**

* * *

**Chapter 49: Winter Wonderland**

It was Christmas, and as usual, Severus was off hiding somewhere so as to avoid the general cheer that filled the hallowed halls of the great castle. The students that remained were off doing things that Hermione had absolutely no interest in knowing, while the professors were all in the staff room sipping eggnog and chatting away by the fire about the year's events. She was supposed to be there herself, but Minerva had sent her off to find the potions master (for what reason she couldn't fathom). Maybe it was just her but she was starting to think that perhaps someone had spiked the eggnog, because Minerva had been awfully pushy in the way she had ordered Hermione about.

Shivering slightly the witch wished that she had thought to bring her cloak with her to go searching for Severus. Because although she loved the dress Ginny had sent her for the holidays she could hardly say that it was warm. In fact it was rather skimpy. Gritting her teeth against the cold she rounded a corner and came face to face with two students making out in the shadows under… her eyes raised to the ceiling and yes, just as she had suspected, there was some mistletoe. Whoever had thought it would be a good idea to put stuff like that up in a school had been wrong.

It was the holidays though so she could hardly take points away for inappropriate conduct. Especially considering the fact that she was almost positive that within an hour's time at least two of the other professor's would be doing the same exact thing. Shaking her head Hermione continued on, not surprised when the students didn't even notice her presence. Now, if she were the potions master she would have headed to his private study to down a glass of firewhisky and start reading a good book. Actually that sounded rather appealing to her as well. A nice warm fire, a blanket, a wonderful story and a nice glass of wine… it was almost enough to make her turn around and head to her own room to enjoy just that. But no, as much as she wanted to she knew she couldn't actually do that.

Not when the thought of the bitter man spending Christmas by himself made her feel queasy. Yes, she felt sorry for him. But there was more to it than that. If it were only that she wouldn't bother because she was more than aware he didn't want her pity. But what else there was she wasn't sure she was ready to admit to herself quite yet.

Finally reaching the portrait that concealed his study door she sighed. This was not going to be pleasant, no matter how much she wanted to tell herself otherwise. Well, she might as well start it off with a bang. Muttering the password to the portrait she entered as it glided inward. And just as she had predicted, there was the man. Book open, half-empty glass in front of him. She walked towards him, picked the glass up and sniffed, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"Really Severus, firewhisky? Wouldn't you rather come and join us upstairs for some eggnog and stories?" Hermione's eyes glowed with mirth. "I think the eggnog is spiked so you can still drink."

The man frowned up at her, reaching for his glass, which she held just out of reach. "And just how much of that eggnog did you drink? You know how I detest such frivolities."

He had a point, but she wasn't going to concede that easily. Placing the glass down just past his reach she stared at him, hands on hips. "This isn't healthy. You almost never leave the dungeons anymore. I swear if Minerva didn't threaten you we'd never see you at meals either."

"I like my privacy."

"So do snaggle-toothed hermits with long beards living in caves."

"I dislike eggnog."

"So does most of the population. We drink it anyway because it's festive!" she countered, eyes narrowing.

"Minerva and Sybil live to make my life difficult."

Yet again he had a point. "Sybil makes everyone's life difficult. Suck it up and deal with it like a man. You don't see me hiding from her, do you?"

"You're not a man."

Hermione groaned. "That's not the point!"

"You're not me."

"That's not the point either!" Throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation she groaned again. "Why can't you at least come down for a little while? I know everyone would be happy to see you out and about. And if you don't want to do it for them than do it for me. I need a sane person to talk to!"

He looked pensive for a moment before standing. "Very well. One hour. Then may I return to my book?"

"Yes! Thank you." She smiled brightly. "You're not going to regret this."

"Yes I will," he muttered as he came around the desk.

Hermione raised her head up so she could continue smiling at him and telling him that it wouldn't be so bad when she happened to spot a certain green object hanging above their heads. Blinking she stared up at it, not quite believing that it was there. "Severus… do you see a-"

"Yes."

"How did it—"

"I don't know."

"Do you think it's enchanted?"

"Most likely, knowing my luck."

"Want to test it out?"

Severus stared at her. "Woman are you drunk?"

"No. I only had a glass of that stuff and I feel fine. I'm serious!" He opened his mouth and she glared at him. "Don't even go there. Come on, why not? It's a tradition."

He blew out a sigh. "Very well." Swooping down he captured her lips in a brief, but entirely too smoldering kiss, before striding away.

Hermione shivered again, this time not from the cold. "S-Severus… you know, I don't think we have to go to the Christmas party after all if you'd rather stay here and… um… have a more intimate party."

The man smirked. "Miss Granger, your mind is in the gutter."

She flushed in embarrassment. "That's not what I meant. I just meant we could talk by the fire. Maybe have some snacks sent from the kitchens or something."

"I believe," he began, black eyes on hers. "That is a very good idea."

He smirked as he watched her close her eyes smiling. Severus – 1 : Staff Christmas Party – 0.


End file.
